Delena's Real Story - Saison 3
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Delena vivent un bonheur incommensurable. Ethan, le mariage à venir... Tout leur sourit. Et si un nouveau bonheur venait s'ajouter encore ? Tayley viennent de se mariées. En Lune de Miel dans un coin reculé, quelle nouvelle peut venir tout bouleverser ? Nallas sont toujours aussi posés. Mais si ces dessous calmes cachaient quelque chose de sombre et menaçant ?
1. Pour le meilleur et le pire !

_Retour la veille… Du côté de Tayley… Copperhill, Tennessee…_

**PDV Miley**

**Taylor :** On est arrivées cette fois ?

**Moi :**Oui. Je vais t'aider à sortir puis je t'enlève le bandeau.

**Taylor :** Enfin !

Je ris doucement en sortant de la voiture, que je contourne pour aider Taylor à en faire de même. Une fois le véhicule quitter, je la place correctement afin qu'elle ait une vue parfaite de l'endroit.

**Moi :** Prête ?

**Taylor :** Ça fait 3 heures que je suis prête ! Grouille !

**Moi :**_(rire)_ D'accord. C'est parti !

**PDV Taylor**

Une fois qu'elle m'a enlevé le bandeau, je mets quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lumière soudaine. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières jusqu'à ce que ma vue soit ajustée. Et c'est là que je peux enfin voir où on se trouve. J'en ai le souffle coupé ! Ça me rappelle le ranch de ma grand-mère, quand j'étais petite.

**Moi :**C'est magnifique ! Où est-ce qu'on est ?

**Miley :** Chez nous.

**Moi :**Chez nous ?

**Miley :**Je te l'avais promis non ? « Un ranch au Tennessee », tu t'en souviens ?

**Moi :** Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieuse.

**Miley :** Je l'étais, tu veux une visite guidée ?

**Moi :**_(sourire)_D'accord.

_Ellipse… Dans la cour…_

**Miley :**Finissons par l'écurie. J'ai apporté des amis à moi.

**Moi :**Quoi ?

**Miley :**_(prend ma main)_ Tu vas voir.

Elle me conduit à l'intérieur de la grange où je vois une demi-douzaine de box mais seulement deux d'entre eux sont occupés. L'un par un cheval bai et l'autre par un étalon blanc.

**Miley :** Je te présente Scamp et Cherub. Je me suis dit qu'on n'a jamais vu un ranch sans chevaux donc… voilà !

**Moi :**_(rire)_Montures indispensables !

**Miley :** Exactement. Donc, prête pour un tour ?

**Moi :** Quand tu veux.

_Ellipse… Pendant la ballade…_

**PDV Miley**

Je savoure le silence apaisant qui s'est installé, seulement perturbé par les bruits de la nature et le son des sabots de nos chevaux. Je savoure le soleil inondant mon visage, réchauffant ma peau. Je savoure des petites choses simples qui sont pourtant la clé du bonheur. Rouvrant les yeux, je me tourne vers Taylor. Elle doit sentir mon regard sur elle puisqu'elle finit par se tourner vers moi elle aussi.

**Taylor :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_Si. Je me disais juste que tout est parfait en ce moment.

**Taylor :**Vraiment tout ? Tu ne voudrais rien changer ?

**Moi :** Rien du tout.

**Taylor :** Pour rien au monde ?

**Moi :** Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Je la vois alors baisser la tête, ses cheveux blonds cachant son visage à ma vue. Et pourtant, je sais dans quel état elle est en ce moment. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi. Quand elle est comme ça, c'est qu'elle a peur de me dire quelque chose. Or, quand Taylor a peur de la vérité, c'est souvent qu'elle n'est pas belle à entendre. Du coup, j'ai peur aussi.

**Moi :** Babe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

**Taylor :** J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

**Moi :**Et donc ?

**Taylor :** Ça risque de ne pas te plaire…

_Un peu plus tard… De retour au Ranch…_

**Moi :** Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

**Taylor :** Je veux juste… que tu ne m'en veuilles pas.

**Moi :** Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais trompé !

**Taylor :** Techniquement non, mais…

**Moi : **Mais quoi ? Tay', explique-moi !

**Taylor :** Je…_(soupire)_ Je suis enceinte.

J'en reste muette pendant plusieurs minutes. Ok, je sais que j'avais dit que je voudrais des enfants avec elle, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est juste… ça me paraît trop tôt ! Merde les gens ! Je n'ai même pas 22 ans ! Moi, un enfant ?

**Taylor :**Tu m'en veux ?

**Moi :** Rassure-moi juste sur un point.

**Taylor :**Lequel ?

**Moi :** Tu as fait une FIV, pas vrai ?

**Taylor :** Bien sûr.

**Moi :** Pourquoi maintenant ?

**Taylor :** Je ne sais pas… Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant de le faire mais… je me sentais comme si c'était le bon moment. Écoute, si tu ne le veux pas on peut toujours…

**Moi :**_(la coupe)_Non ! Ne pense même un millième de seconde à l'idée d'avorter. Il est là, d'accord ? Alors on va l'avoir. Toutes les deux. Ensemble.

**Taylor :**Tu es d'accord ?

**Moi :** Si c'est ce que tu veux alors oui. Je mettrais peut-être un petit moment à me faire à cette perspective mais on l'aura, ce mini toi. _(sourire)_« Mini toi », au final ça sonne bien. Ce sera peut-être plus rapide que je ne le pensais.

**Taylor :** _(sourire)_ Je suis rassurée, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles.

**Moi :**Jamais. Mariées pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu te souviens ? Aujourd'hui c'est pour le meilleur apparemment.

Oui, le meilleur. Au final, c'est probablement le moment parfait pour un enfant. Elle et moi. Idéalement, dans quelques mois une petite blonde trouvera sa place dans les bras de ses mères. Cette perspective finit par m'emplir de joie et d'impatience. Le meilleur…

_En même temps… Dallas, Texas…_

**PDV Nick**

**Kevin :** Il faut juste qu'on installe tout l'équipement électronique et les instruments. Ensuite, fini !

**Moi :**_(siffle)_ Pas mal ! Tu t'es lâché sur ce coup frangin !

**Kevin :** En plus, je nous ai trouvé un peu de main d'œuvre gratuite.

**Moi :** Et qui ?

**? :**_(arrive)_ Moi !

**Moi :** Joe ? Sérieux ? Je croyais que tu détestais toute forme de travail !

**Joe :**Oui mais pour mes deux frérots je veux bien faire un effort.

**Moi :**Sérieusement, c'est quoi la vraie raison ?

**Joe :** Mais c'est vrai !

**Kevin :** Il espérait surtout voir Dallas.

**Moi :**_(jaloux)_Et pourquoi ?

**Joe :** Bah, elle est cool. Et puis elle fait partie de la famille maintenant, autant passer un peu de temps avec elle.

**Moi :** Ouais et bien tu vas être déçu. Elle n'est pas là.

**Joe :**Elle est où alors ?

**Moi :** Yellowstone.

**Joe :**Elle sait skier ?

**Moi :**_(frappe sa tête)_ Il n'y a pas tout le monde qui peine à tenir sur des ski je te signale !

**Joe :**Rho ça va. On s'y met alors ?

**Kevin :** C'est parti !

_Le lendemain… Yellowstone, Wyoming…_

**PDV Dallas**

J'arrive enfin au Yellowstone Regional Airport, un peu fatiguée mais impatiente de retrouver tout mes potes de fac. C'est ce genre de petite routine à l'année vous savez ? Une bonne poudreuse avant de se retrouver devant la cheminée avec un chocolat chaud et des marshmallow. Tout ce que j'aime. Des bonnes blagues aux coins de feu, sans soucis et juste avec des rires et des visages satisfaits. Voilà pourquoi j'étais tellement impatiente. Bien sûr, Nick va me manquer mais je vais bientôt le retrouver et de toute façon il aurait été trop occupé. Autant que je m'amuse pendant qu'il est concentré sur son projet. D'ailleurs, à peine sortie de l'aéroport, je suis immédiatement prise dans une étreinte à me rompre les os. Je reconnais facilement la signature de Caroline, ma « partenaire dans le crime » comme elle aime à s'appeler.

**Caroline :** Bordel tu m'as manqué !

**Moi :**_(rire)_ Tu m'as manqué aussi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer Caro !

**Caroline :** Désolée. Non mais comprends-moi ! Depuis que tu es partie pour la Cité des Anges, on ne te voit plus.

**Moi :**Il y en a d'autres qui sont arrivés ?

**Caroline :** John et Martin sont arrivés hier pour tout mettre en place dans le chalet. Quand je suis partie, Jenny était presque arrivée aussi, bien sûr elle viendra avec Ricky. Manquait plus que toi pour que la fête soit totale !

**Moi :**Alors allons-y. Vos bouilles m'ont manqué, j'ai hâte !

**Caroline :**C'est parti dans ce cas !

_Ellipse… 1 heure…_

**John :**_(me prend dans ses bras) _Dal' !

**Moi :**_(rire)_Mais vous voulez tous ma mort par étouffement ma parole !

**John :**_(rire)_Ouais, tu ne savais pas ? C'est juste pour ça qu'on voulait que tu reviennes.

**Martin :** _(arrive)_ En tout cas c'est que voulait John. Il n'a pas oublié le coup des glaçons.

**Moi :** Sérieusement ? John, c'était i ans et, en plus, c'était entièrement de ta faute.

**John :**C'est toi qui m'a défié !

**Moi :** Tu n'avais qu'à pas le faire.

**John :** J'ai trop de fierté pour ça.

**Moi :**_(regarde autour de moi)_Où sont les amoureux ?

**Martin :** En train de copuler dans la chambre.

**Caroline :**_(le frappe à la tête)_Arrête avec ça frangin ! Ta perversion on s'en passe, merci.

**Martin :**_(frotte sa tête)_ Mais c'est vrai !

**Caroline :**Et même si c'était le cas, on s'en fout. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, comme les adultes qu'ils sont.

**John :**_ (passe son bras autour de mes épaules)_En tout cas Dal', si tu veux un peu de compagnie je suis dispo.

**Moi :**_(le repousse)_Toi peut-être mais pas moi. Je suis prise Don Juan.

**John :**_(étonné)_ Avec qui ?

**Moi :**Ça t'arrive d'ouvrir un magazine ?

**Martin :** Les pornos oui. Beaucoup d'images, aucun texte.

**John :** Ta gueule mec, sérieusement.

**Moi :**_ (les ignore)_En tout cas, je suis en couple alors oublie.

**John :**Tu finiras par être en manque de chaleur masculine, crois-moi.

**Moi :** Ça m'étonnerait. Et de toute façon, tu seras bien le dernier sur ma liste de choix.

**Caroline :** Et bim ! Bien envoyé Dallas.

**Moi :**_(rire)_ Je sais !

**John :**_(marmonne)_ Pas drôle.

**Martin :**_(sourire)_ Bon, si on finissait cette discussion dans le jacuzzi avec une bière ? Le panorama est magnifique en plus.

**Caroline :** Tu parles du paysage j'espère !

**Martin :**_(faussement innocent)_ Bien sûr.

**Moi :** Laissez-moi monter mes affaires et j'arrive.

_Ellipse…_

Je ressors de ma chambre en maillot de bain, déjà dans l'ambiance bon-enfant qu'il y a toujours dans ce groupe. Dans le couloir de l'étage, je crois Jenny.

**Jenny :**T'es arrivée ?

**Moi :** Non, c'est un hologramme.

**Jenny :** Ahah, très drôle. Toujours le même humour.

**Moi :**Certaines choses ne changent pas.

**Jenny :**_(sourire)_ Tant mieux parce qu'on t'aime avec tes blagues à la con.

**Moi :** Et ton fiancé, il est où ?

**Jenny :** On n'est pas fiancé !

**Moi :**Je plaisantais Jen. Alors, il est où ?

**Jenny :** Dans la chambre, pourquoi ?

**Moi :** Déjà pour lui dire salut. Et puis on va dans le jacuzzi, si ça vous intéresse de vous joindre à nous.

**Jenny :** Je le préviens et on arrive. _(sourire)_ Tu pourras tout me raconter sur ton idylle avec ce Jonas.

**Moi :**Enfin quelqu'un qui ouvre un magazine !

_En même temps… Los Angeles, Californie…_

_Pendant la demande Delena…_

****PDV Lauren****

****Camila :**** Elle va vraiment le faire en live, comme ça, sur un talk-show national ?

**Demi :**Je n'ai jamais demandé quelque chose aussi sérieusement que je vais le faire ce soir. Selena Marie Gomez _(ouvre la boite)_ veux-tu m'épouser ?

****M****oi ****:**** Je crois que ça répond à ta question.

****Camila :****_ (saute sur place)_ Dis oui Selena merde !

**Demi :**_ (suppliante)_S'il te plaît Selena, écoute-les...

**Selena :**Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me souffler la réponse. Je la connais depuis des années. Oui...

**Demi :** Oui ?

**Selena :**_(sourire)_ Oui ! Un million de fois oui !

****Camila :**** Yeah ! C'est trop génial !

****M****oi ****:**** Ça tu peux le dire !

****Camila :**** Et tellement parfait !

La seconde d'après, sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve avec ses lèvres sur les miennes. Même si j'adore l'embrasser, on est à la télé quand même ! Du coup je la repousse.

****M****oi ****:**** Camz ! On est en live je te signale !

****Camila :**** Oh ce n'est pas si grave que ça ! Ils sont tous trop occupé avec la demande en mariage de Delena je te signale ! Comme s'ils allaient s'intéresser à nous !

****M****oi ****:****_(soupire)_J'espère que tu as raison…

**PDV Selena**

**Ellen :** Quand je vous avais dit qu'elles finiraient par être mon couple préféré ! Vous venez d'assister en live à la demande en mariage Delena ! Je vous laisse quelques minutes de pub pour vous remettre de vos émotions et on se retrouve très vite pour finir l'interview de Selena. A tout de suite !

Je ne vois plus le monde autour de moi. Je ne vois que Demi et cette étincelle que je vois brûler dans ses yeux. Fascinée, je ne m'en serais sans doute jamais détachée si Ethan n'était pas venu à ce moment.

**Ethan :** Maman !

**Demi :**_ (le prend dans ses bras)_ Hey Champion ! Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

**Ethan :** Aussi.

**Demi :**Je ne pars plus maintenant, promis.

**Moi :** Il y a intérêt.

**Demi :** Sinon quoi ?

**Moi :**Je tâcherais personnellement de te retrouver pour t'immoler vivante.

**Demi :**_(grimace)_Pas joyeuses comme perspective.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

**Demi :**_(sourire)_Je te l'ai dit. Je ne vous quitte plus maintenant.

**Moi :** C'est tout ce que je demande.

**Demi :** Je ne voulais pas te quitter mais je le devais.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Je t'expliquerai tout en rentrant.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ D'accord. Maintenant je vais devoir y retourner et tu viens avec moi.

**Demi :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :**Tu viens de me demander en mariage je te signale, tu ne vas pas disparaître maintenant !

**Ellen :** On s'y remet Selena ?

**Moi :**_(prend la main de Demi)_Demi vient avec moi.

**Ellen :**_(sourire)_ Ça marche. Allons-y.

_En même temps… Yellowstone, Wyoming…_

**PDV Dallas**

**Caroline :** Dal' ! Ta sœur se la pète encore à la télé !

**Moi :**_(arrive)_Quoi ?

**Caroline :** Bah regarde. Elle se tape l'incrust' chez Ellen.

**Moi :** Attends… Selena y est en interview !

**Caroline :** Quoi ?

**Moi :**Whoa, whao, whao ! Stop là ! Est-ce que je vois bien ma petite sœur en train de faire sa demande ?

**Caroline :** Apparemment.

**Moi :**Bah merde alors !

**Caroline :**_(éteint la télé)_ Bon, tu comptes rester à l'intérieur toute la journée ou tu mets tes ski pour faire un peu de glisse avec moi ?

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ J'arrive. Prépare-toi à mordre… la neige !

**Caroline :** C'est ce qu'on va voir.

_Ellipse… Le soir… Los Angeles, Chez Selena…_

**PDV Demi**

Ethan sur les genoux, je regarde Selena qui fixe la bague à son doigt. Je souris en pensant deviner pourquoi.

**Moi :** Elle te plait ?

**Selena :** Tu es dingue.

**Moi :** Merci, mais pourquoi ?

**Selena :** On avait 16 ans quand je t'en ai parlé. Tu t'en souviens depuis tout ce temps ?

**Moi :**Non, c'est encore pire.

**Selena :** Comment ça ?

_Flashback_

**PDV Demi**

**Selena :** C'est celle-là.

Je regarde la bague qu'elle me montre, celle qu'elle aimerait pour le jour où quelqu'un lui fera une demande en mariage. Cette bague même qui lui fait briller les yeux à ce moment précis.

**Selena :**Ce sera celle-là et pas une autre.

**Moi :**_(rire)_ Il va falloir que tu le dises à tous tes petits copains.

**Selena :** _(baisse la tête)_ Il faudrait déjà que j'en trouve un.

**Moi :**_(me tourne vers elle)_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu trouveras forcément quelqu'un un jour Selly.

**Selena :**Ouais...

**Moi :**Oh et puis, ne t'inquiète pas hein ! Si à 30 ans tu es toujours célibataire, je t'épouse.

**Selena :**_(sarcasme)_Oh... C'est trop gentil !

**Moi :**Je sais mon amour ! Alors, il est où mon bisou de remerciement ?

**Selena :**_(rire, me frappe l'épaule)_Rêve ! _(regarde son portable)_ Je vais devoir y aller Demz.

**Moi :**Interview ?

**Selena :** Oui. Je te rejoindrai ce soir à l'hôtel, okay ?

**Moi :**Ma chambre cette fois.

**Selena :**_(m'embrasse sur la joue)_ Marché conclu. A plus Demi.

**Moi :** A plus.

Alors qu'elle part, je regarde à nouveau cette bague. Elle a l'air de vraiment plaire à Selena. Je suis certaine qu'elle serait terriblement heureuse si un homme posait un genou à terre pour elle et montrait ce bijou en promesse à son amour éternel. C'est sûr qu'elle serait dans un autre monde. Donc, je vais faire quelque chose que certains trouveront stupide mais qui ferait bondir le cœur de ma meilleure amie.

_Flashback_

**Selena :** Je m'en souviens. Donc, c'était ça ?

**Moi :** Ça quoi ?

**Selena :** Tu ne te souviens pas de la suite ?

**Moi :** Non…

**Selena :** Dans ce cas…

_Flashback_

**PDV Selena**

Quand j'arrive dans la chambre de Demi, en courant et sans toquer, comme je le fais toujours vu que j'ai déjà tout vu d'elle, je remarque qu'elle cache quelque chose précipitamment dans sa table de chevet.

**Demi :**Hey Selly ! Alors l'interview ?

**Moi :**Pas mal... Hum... C'était quoi ça ?

**Demi :** De quoi ?

**Moi :** Ce que tu as caché quand je suis entrée. On n'a pas de secret l'une pour l'autre non ? Alors ne me cache rien.

**Demi :** C'est pour toi justement. Mais pas pour tout suite donc je ne te dirais rien.

**Moi :** _(impatiente)_C'est quoi ? Quand ?

**Demi :**_(rire)_Tu verras bien. Quand tu seras prête tu sauras.

**Moi :**_ (marmonne)_ Bon... J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

**Demi :**_ (sourire)_ Oui.

Je lui rends son sourire tout en allant m'allonger à côté d'elle. Je la regarde, me perdant dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi ? Sûrement pas.

**Moi :** Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

**Demi :** J'avais une petite idée.

**Moi :** Ah, et donc ?

**Demi :** Déjà, tu me dois un baiser Selena.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Demi :** Je t'ai quand même offert la certitude que tu ne finiras pas ta vie seule ! Ça ne vaut donc rien à tes yeux ?

**Moi :**_(rire)_ C'est vrai. _(m'approche d'elle)_ Et bien tu auras ce que tu demandes Demi.

Je m'avance encore, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent. Et là, au dernier moment, je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Ensuite je retourne m'allonger à côté d'elle en souriant, fière de mon effet.

**Demi :** Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais.

**Moi :** Et bien désolée.

Je regarde le plafond quand je sens le lit bouger comme si Demi se levait. Non ! Elle me boude ou quoi ? C'est en tout cas ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je la vois en face de moi.

**Demi :** J'ai toujours ce que je veux Gomez.

**Moi :** Tu trouves ça normal ?

**Demi :** Et bien... Je ne me suis jamais posée la question... Je veux dire... On me donne ce que je veux quoi !

**Moi :**_(rire)_Je ne parlais pas de ça.

**Demi :** Quoi alors ?

**Moi :** Tu trouves ça normal que j'ai envie de t'embrasser chaque fois que je te vois ?

**Demi :**Et bien... Si ce n'était pas mon cas aussi ça pourrait être embarrassant.

**Moi :**_(me relève)_ Mais pourquoi ?

**Demi :**_(à cheval sur moi)_ Il n'y a pas de raisons. On ne fait rien de mal Selly.

**Moi :** Pour l'instant.

**Demi :**Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Bah... Quand on sera en couple...

**Demi :**_(pose un doigt sur mes lèvres)_ A ce moment là, on arrêtera tout. De toute façon, si j'ai un petit ami je n'aurais plus besoin de toi.

**Moi :** Pardon ?

**Demi :**_ (rire)_ Je plaisante Sel' ! _(pose ses mains sur mes joues)_ J'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil. La seule qui compte.

**Moi :** Prouve-le moi.

_Flashback_

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Oui, c'était ça.

**Selena :** Tout ce temps ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Selena :**_ (secoue la tête)_ C'est ce que je dis : tu es dingue.

**Moi :** Peut-être.

**Selena :** Alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'a obligé à partir ?

**Moi :** Toi.

**Selena :**Quoi ?

**Moi :** Tu voulais me prouver à quel point tu m'aimes non ?

**Selena :**Oui. Et donc ?

**Moi :**Je t'en ai donné l'occasion. En partant, je t'ai offert la possibilité de me chercher, de te battre pour me retrouver.

**Selena :** Pourquoi être revenue avant que je ne le fasse alors ?

**Moi :**Tu as contacté Jake, non ?

**Selena :**Oui… Comment tu le sais ?

**Moi :**Ta mère m'a appelé. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, elle voulait t'en parler. Elle savait exactement où j'étais mais je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire. Je lui ai exposé mon plan, voilà pourquoi.

**Selena :**Très bien. Donc tu savais exactement ce que je faisais alors que j'étais dans le noir complet à ton propos ?

**Moi :** Exactement.

**Selena :**Tu sais que tu as gâché tout mon plan de retrouvailles ?

**Moi :**Tu avais pensé à quoi ?

**Selena :**Attends, tu vas voir…

Je la vois se lever et sortir de la pièce, sans que je ne sache où elle va. Elle revient finalement peu de temps après et se réinstalle à côté de moi.

**Selena :** J'ai eut exactement la même idée que toi.

Elle ouvre lentement une boite qu'elle tenait dans sa main et révèle une bague. Ah ouais, la même idée. Je souris doucement en réalisant qu'elle était vraiment prête à tout cette fois.

**Selena :** Tu veux la mettre ?

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_Bien sûr…

Je tends la main puis elle me passe la bague au doigt. Je me perds dans son regard, comme toujours en fait. Elle vient à peine de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes que mon portable vibre avec instance. Je m'écarte d'elle, un peu déçu, et je vois un texto de ma mère qui me dit de mettre la chaîne d'info locale. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais je m'exécute.

**Présentateur :** On ignore toujours la gravité de l'incident reporter à Yellowstone mais on connaît à présent l'identité de la skieuse concernée. Et ce n'est autre que…


	2. Comme des lapins !

**PDV Demi**

_**Présentateur :**On ignore toujours la gravité de l'incident reporté à Yellowstone mais on connaît à présent l'identité de la skieuse concernée. Et ce n'est autre que…_ Dallas Lovato. Personne ne sait très bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais il a été rapporter que Dallas a été internée à l'hôpital de la station avant d'être rapatriée au Texas…

Sans attendre, j'éteins la télé et je me lève, sans faire vraiment attention à Selena qui m'appelle. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je suis dans la chambre qu'elle me rattrape. Elle me force à lui faire face et me regarde, l'air très en colère.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

**Moi :** Lena, c'est ma sœur qui est à l'hôpital en ce moment.

**Selena :**Je sais et donc ? Tu crois que je vais rester ici bien sagement ?

**Moi : **Selena…

**Selena : **_(me coupe)_ Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je viens avec toi.

**Moi :**Mais tu…

**Selena :** Je te rappelle que tu viens tout juste de me demander en mariage, en me promettant au passage de ne plus jamais me laisser, et deux heures après tu veux te barrer à l'autre bout du pays ?

**Moi :** Techniquement c'est au milieu…

**Selena :**Je m'en fiche. Je ne te laisse pas !

**Moi :**Et Ethan ?

**Selena :** Et bien… Il n'a jamais vu le Texas donc…

**Moi :**Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, pas vrai ?

**Selena : **Non, tu es coincée avec moi… à vie si tout va bien.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix à ce que je vois.

**Selena :** C'est définitif…

Je me penche alors vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle a raison d'un côté, on on vient tout juste de se retrouver, je ne devrais pas l'abandonner maintenant. Mais en même temps, la famille passe toujours en première.

**Selena :** On partira demain, d'accord ? Quand on aura la tête reposée. Ça ne sert à rien de précipiter les choses.

**Moi :**D'accord.

**Selena :** Hey ! Si tu stresses tellement, appelle ta mère. Elle est sûrement déjà sur place.

**Moi :** Tu as raison, je vais le faire.

**Selena :** Demi, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer. Elle va certainement bien, d'accord ?

**Moi :**Ouais, d'accord.

**Selena :** Bon, je vais voir si tout va bien avec Ethan ensuite je vais me coucher. Toi, tu appelles ta mère sinon tu vas encore ruminer longtemps.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ A vos ordres chef !

**Selena :**_ (rire)_ Parfois je me demande quel âge tu as._(m'embrasse)_ Je t'aime.

**Moi :**Je t'aime aussi.

Je la laisse rejoindre Ethan pendant que je sors mon portable de ma poche. Je vais me planter devant la fenêtre pendant les quelques sonneries qui passent avant que ma mère ne décroche.

**Maman :**Hey Demi ! Tu as vu alors ?

**Moi :** Oui, tu es sur place ?

**Maman :**Bien sûr.

**Moi :** Je voulais venir mais… je crois que je vais attendre demain.

**Maman :** Laisse-moi deviner : Selena t'a raisonné ?

**Moi :** C'est ça.

**Maman :**Ça ne sert à rien de te précipiter ici Demi. De toute façon, elle est dans le coma pour l'instant.

**Moi :** C'est grave ?

**Maman :**Traumatisme crânien. Pour l'instant, les médecins ne savent pas s'il y aura des séquelles.

**Moi :**S'il y a du changement avant que je n'arrive, préviens-moi d'accord ?

**Maman :** Bien sûr. Mais toi, repose-toi bien avant de venir.

**Moi :** Ne t'inquiète pas.

**Maman :** Bon, je vous verrais tous demain alors.

**Moi :**Ouais, à demain.

Je raccroche, sans bouger d'où je suis. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées, me demandant ce qu'a véritablement Dallas, me demandant encore pourquoi tout vient d'un coup sur nous… en tout cas, je suis tirée de ma rêverie par des bras autour de ma taille.

**Selena :** Arrête de penser Lovato, tu vas finir par avoir une crampe au cerveau.

**Moi :**C'est ma réplique je te signale.

**Selena :** Et alors ?

**Moi :**Rien. _(la regarde)_ Embrasse-moi.

**Selena :**_(sourire)_ C'est un ordre ?

**Moi :** Exactement.

Et elle le fait. Dès lors, j'essaye de me perdre dans le baiser, de tout oublier, comme à chaque fois. Et ça marche.

**PDV Miley**

**Taylor :** Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça depuis avant ?

**Moi :** Je pensais à quelque chose.

**Taylor :** Et quoi donc ?

**Moi :** Je trouve qu'on fait très mal les choses.

**Taylor :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** C'est notre lune de miel. On devrait être en train de faire… hum… comment dire ça sans être choquante ?

**Taylor :** Tu n'as pas besoin de te contenir tu sais ? Sors-le comme ça vient.

**Moi :**Ok. On devrait être au lit à baiser comme des lapins.

**Taylor :**_ (grimace)_Finalement, j'aurais préféré que tu sois plus délicate.

**Moi :**Je me reprends alors. On devrait être au lit et je te ferais l'amour avec toute la passion dont je suis capable pour te montrer avec des gestes tout ce que je ne peux pas te dire avec des mots.

**Taylor :** Comment tu fais pour passée de « perverse » à « adorablement romantique » en une seconde ?

**Moi :** Chacun ses talents.

**Taylor :** On a le choix maintenant. Soit on passe directement à ce que tu proposes, soit…

**Moi :**_(la coupe)_ Soit rien du tout. _(la porte)_ On y va maintenant.

**Taylor :** _(rire)_ Miley !

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Taylor :**T'es dingue.

**Moi :**Mais encore ?

**Taylor :** Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Tant mieux parce que je t'aime aussi. Même plus.

**Taylor :**Non, c'est moi qui t'aime plus.

**Moi :** Non moi.

**Taylor :** Non moi.

**Moi :**Non… oh et puis tu gagnes, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça.

**Taylor :** C'est vrai. Je suis certaine que tu as plus envie de jouer avec mon corps.

**Moi :** A pas mal celle-là. Allons-y si tu le proposes si gentiment.

Elle se penche alors pour m'embrasser tendrement, tandis que je vais dans notre chambre. Je la pose doucement sur le lit avant de prendre place au-dessus d'elle, tout ça sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Quand nos langues se trouvent, je glisse lentement mes mains sous son T-Shirt. Je caresse sa peau délicate tout en glissant mes lèvres jusqu'à son cou, trouvant immédiatement son point d'impulsion, la faisant gémir. Je souris tout contre sa peau et me relève pour la regarder.

**Moi :**Impatiente ?

**Taylor :**Un peu.

**Moi :** Je ne vais pas te faire attendre alors.

Et je fais comme j'ai dit. Je lui enlève rapidement son T-Shirt, sans patienter plus longuement avant de la dévêtir totalement. Dans un soucis d'équité, je me mets dans la même tenue qu'elle. Je la regarde, encore, sans doute parce que je ne me lasserais jamais de sa beauté. Lentement, je caresse son sein d'une main quelques temps avant de passer sur son ventre pour aller jusqu'à la taquiner en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je sais que je la torture mais j'aime savoir que je fais monté son excitation. Mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, Taylor ne proteste pas. Son corps est pris de frissons et je la vois même passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui attire tout de suite mon regard. Je retourne l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et, pendant que nos langues se touchent, je prends le bout de son sein et le fait rouler entre mes doigts. Sa respiration s'accélère un peu, entre-couper de gémissements discrets. Je sais que je la mène au bord de l'excitation, mais ça m'amuse. Finalement, je sens qu'elle est prête et par « prête » je veux dire que je n'aurais pas put continuer mon petit jeu sans qu'elle me râle dessus. Donc, je quitte ses lèvres et parsème son corps entier de baisers jusqu'à arriver à son intimité que j'embrasse tendrement avant de la lécher. Quand sa main se perd dans mes cheveux, je la pénètre doucement pour augmenter encore son plaisir. Je commence alors un va et vient intense que je poursuis, au rythme de ses gémissements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme. Je la laisse reprendre ses esprits calmement, m'allongeant à côté d'elle pour la regarder tout mon soûle. Sans dire un mot, elle se tourne vers moi et je vois le désir assombrir ses yeux.

**Taylor :** Ton tour.

Et ce furent les dernières paroles prononcées pour un long moment…

_Le lendemain… Dallas, Texas…_

**PDV Nick**

J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça doit bien faire 24h que je suis assis là. Mes jambes sont ankylosées à force de ne pas bouger. Je finis par me lever pour faire les cents pas, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il n'y a que l'attente et la douleur de ne pas savoir. Un traumatisme crânien peut provoquer un tas de séquelles et je ne veux même pas m'imaginer que Dallas puisse avoir quelque chose de plus grave qu'un mal de tête une fois réveillée. Non, elle ira certainement très bien. Je ne dois pas en douter sinon je vais me faire du mal tout seul. Je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensées, toujours en marchant de long en large dans la salle, quand j'attends des coups frappés à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois Demi entrer. Dès que son regard se pose sur moi, elle vient me prendre dans ses bras. J'avoue que ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Enfin… quelqu'un de conscient en tout cas.

**Demi :** Toujours rien ?

**Moi :** Non._(regarde Dallas)_ Elle est comme ça depuis hier.

**Demi :** Ça ira. Elle va bien Nick. Tu connais Dallas non ? C'est une battante, elle va s'en sortir.

**Moi :**_(soupire)_Sûrement. _(regarde Demi)_Tu es venue seule ?

**Demi :** J'ai réussi à convaincre Selena de rester chez ma mère. Heureusement que j'avais l'argument « Ethan » sous la main.

**Moi :**Personne n'a prévenu Miley et Taylor hein ?

**Demi :**En tout cas je ne l'ai pas fait, et Selena non plus.

**Moi :**Bon, je ne veux pas qu'on les dérange pour ça.

**Demi :** Je comprends. Laissons-les tranquillement finir leur lune de miel._(me regarde avec insistance)_ Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi toi ?

**Moi :** Au moins 24h.

**Demi :** C'est ce que je me disais. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as une tête de déterré.

**Moi :** Je m'en doutais.

**Demi :**Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

**Moi :**_(secoue la tête)_ Je ne veux pas la laisser.

**Demi :** Nick… Tu sais très bien que je t'appellerais dès qu'elle se réveillera. Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes ici. Avec ta tronche, tu vas juste lui faire faire un malaise dès qu'elle posera les yeux sur toi.

**Moi :**_(petit sourire)_ Toujours la phrase pour remonter le moral toi.

**Demi :**_ (hausse les épaules)_Je suis honnête, c'est tout.

**Moi :** Bon… _(soupire)_ J'y vais mais toi tu m'appelles s'il y a du nouveau.

**Demi :** Bien sûr.

**Moi :** A plus tard.

_En même temps… Du côté de Selena…_

**PDV Selena**

**Dianna :** Tu sais que tu es adorable Ethan ?

**Ethan :** Sais.

**Dianna :**_ (rire)_Et de qui tient-il cette modestie ?

**Moi :** J'ai beau dire que c'est de Justin, tout le monde est persuadé que ça vient de moi.

**Dianna : **Ce serait possible.

**Moi :** Merci beaucoup.

**Dianna :**_ (sourire)_ Je plaisante. _(regarde Ethan)_ Je suis contente que vous soyez venues avec lui. Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas revu.

**Moi :**L'un des désavantages à vivre en Californie. _(pause)_ Est-ce que tu sais comment ça s'est passé… pour Dallas ?

**Dianna :** D'après Caroline, elles s'étaient lancées dans un hors-piste…

**Moi :**_ (secoue la tête)_ Dallas.

**Dianna :**Elle n'allait pas très vite mais elle a buté contre une pierre et a chuté le reste de la piste.

**Moi :** Je vais finir par croire que c'est fait exprès. Chaque fois que quelque chose de bien arrive, un autre truc mauvais vient en même temps.

**Dianna :**_(sourire)_ J'ai vu ce que Demi a fait. Elle n'a pas fait dans la simplicité…

**Moi :**_(sourire)_C'est de Demi dont on parle. Il fallait que ce soit spectaculaire.

**Dianna :**Et bien ça l'a été. Personne ne s'y attendait.

**Moi :**Et moi la dernière.

**Dianna :**Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Et bien, on n'était plus ensemble techniquement donc…

**Dianna :**J'imagine que ça a dû être un choc.

**Moi :** Quand je l'ai vu arriver ? Totalement. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, je la vois pas le faire autrement.

**Dianna :**Je suppose que vous n'allez pas en reparler tout de suite.

**Moi :** Pas avec ce qu'il se passe avec Dallas. Je sais déjà que Demi n'aura pas la tête à ça.

**Dianna :** Sûrement.

_Ellipse… 3 Heures…_

Je viens de réussir à convaincre Ethan de faire sa sieste et ça n'a pas été facile. Mais il dort enfin et je suis dehors sur la terrasse, à prendre le soleil tout en écrivant. Je profite du calme en attendant Demi. C'est uniquement quand je suis plongée dans mes pensées, laissant ma plume glissée sur le papier, que je sens des bras entourés ma taille. Je n'ai pas besoin de me demander qui c'est, il n'y a que Demi pour venir me surprendre comme ça. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et reste silencieuse quelques secondes.

**Demi :**_(murmure)_Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

**Moi :**Juste mes pensées. Je voulais juste m'occuper avant que tu ne viennes.

**Demi :**Et maintenant que je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

**Moi :** T'embrasser.

**Demi :**Ça me paraît être un bon plan.

Elle se penche vers moi et vient m'embrasser doucement. Quand elle a rompu le baiser, elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule tout en entrelaçant nos doigts.

**Moi :** Comment va Dallas ?

**Demi :**Toujours dans le coma mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est Nick. Il est complètement abattu.

**Moi :** Je suis sûre que ça va aller. Dès que Dallas ouvrira les yeux, il ira mieux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

**Demi :**_(soupire)_ Oui…

**Moi :**On peut faire quelque chose pour lui ?

**Demi :** Non, pas vraiment.

**Moi : **Alors tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de soucis pour lui. Pense à autre chose.

**Demi :**Et à quoi ?

**Moi :** _(la force à me regarder)_ Moi par exemple.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois plus langoureusement, ma main toujours sur sa joue. Ses mains sont sur mes hanches et elle rapproche mon corps un peu plus du sien.

**Moi : **Je me demandais quelque chose.

**Demi :** Quoi donc ?

**Moi :**Où est-ce que tu étais quand tu es partie ? Je veux dire… J'avais l'adresse mais ça ne me dit pas chez qui c'était.

**Demi :** J'étais avec Camila et Lauren.

**Moi :**Pourquoi elles ?

**Demi :**Parce qu'il ne fallait pas que tu te doutes de l'endroit où j'aurais put aller. Et puis, elles étaient le plus susceptibles de m'aider. Laisse-moi te dire en passant qu'elles sont d'une connerie pire que la notre.

**Moi :**C'est possible ?

**Demi :** Je te jure…

_Flashback_

**PDV Demi**

****Lauren :**** Alors quel est ton plan ?

****Moi :** **Comme si vous n'avez pas entendu.

****Camila :****Disons que nous avons entendu volontairement.

****Lauren :** **Chut, faut pas dire !

****Moi :** **Es-tu au courant que je suis encore à côté de toi ?

****Lauren :**** C'est pas vrai non, chut tais-toi !

****Moi :**** __(Rigole)__Tu me désespères parfois, tu sais ?

****Lauren :** **Hey !__(Baisse la tête)__ Je sais…

****Moi :**** __(Tapote sur mon épaule)__ Oh, mais c'est rien. Je t'aime quand même !

****Camila **& **Lauren :**** Heureusement !__(Sourient)__

****Moi :**** Wouah doucement vous deux, si vous pouviez éviter de m'agresser ça serait sympa. Merci. __(Sourit)__

****Lauren :**** D'accord, je me calme.

****Moi :**** Merci, __(petit blanc)__encore.

****Camila :**** De rien. __(Sourit)__

****Moi :**** Et sinon...On fait quoi jusqu'à 19 heures 30 ?

****Lauren :**** A parce que tu comptes rester jusqu'à 19 heures 30 chez nous ?

****Moi :**** Bah oui.

****Lauren :** **__(Ironiquement)__ Et si moi je te veux pas ?

****Moi :** **Mmh pas possible. __(Tire la langue)__

****Lauren :**** Et pourquoi ça ?

****Moi :**** Because I'm a princess !

****Camila :**** __(Me regarde du coin de l'œil)__ Mmh. Elle a raison sur ce coup là.

****Lauren :**** Bon d'accord, j'avoue.__(Baissant la tête)__

****Moi :****__(Fière)__Ah. Je gagne !__(Tire la langue)__

****Camila :**** _(A Demi)_Au fait du coup on vient avec toi ? Ou pas ?

****Moi :**** Où ça ?

****Camila :** **_(Ironiquement)_ Où ça ? Chez ta grand-mère bien sûr ! Sur le plateau patate !

****Moi :** **Alors de un je ne suis pas une patate ! Hein ? Et de deux, disons que vous ne serez pas avec moi sur le plateau, mais plutôt __(sortant des billets)__dans le public.

****Lauren :** **__(Un peu dans la lune)__ C'est déjà ça ! Merci.

****Camila :** **C'est trop bien tu veux dire ?!

****Lauren :**** Ouais, je pourrais au moins me venter de dire que j'ai vue Demi Lovato en train de demander la main de Selena Gomez en vrai.

****Moi :** **Exactement ! __(Sourit)__

****Lauren :**** __(Réalisant)__ Mais ouais en fait c'est trop génial !

****Camila :** **Ah enfin ! C'est maintenant que tu réagis ?!

****Lauren :**** Ouais, j'étais un peu dans la lune en faite.

****Moi :**** Ouais, j'ai vue ça. __(Rigole)__

****Camila :** **Comment ne pas l'avoir remarqué. __(Rigole)__

****Lauren :**** Oh ça va !__(Souris)__On prendra des photos de ta demande !

****Moi :** **On sinon, j'ai une meilleure idée !

****Lauren :**** Vas-y dis !

****Moi :**** Et si tu prenais une vidéo ?!

****Camila :**** Mmh...C'est pas bête du tout, ça !

****Moi :**** T'as vu ça un peu ?!__(Sourit)__

****Lauren :** **__(Taquine)__Moi je dis, ça a été ta meilleure idée depuis ta naissance !

****Moi :**** Mmh.. Non ma meilleure idée à été de prendre la bague de mariage pour l'offrir à Selena aujourd'hui.__(Sourit)__

****Camila :**** Euuh..Là je suis désolée mon ange mais...Elle a raison.

****Lauren :** **Chut fallait pas le dire ! __(Croises les bras)__Je te boude !

****Camila :** **Genre tu vas réussir !_(Sourit)_

****Lauren :** **Mmh...Non. Mais tu étais pas censé me rabaisser devant Dem'.

****Camila :**** Mon Ange tu sais elle le savait que tu ne pouvais pas tenir.

****Moi :**** En faite je me souviens même d'une conversation d'il y a deux mois, ou je vous voyez déjà ensemble toute les deux. __(Sourit)__

****Camila :**** Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens ! Tu voulais savoir si j'usais de persuasion avec elle. _(Rigole en y repensant)_

****Moi :** **Mais oui ! Tu n'imagines même pas comment ça m'as perturber sur le moment ! __(Rigole en y repensant)__

****Lauren :**** Ouais, ta vue c'est chiant hein ?

****Moi :** **Mais oui ! Je me sens moins seule maintenant.

****Lauren :** **Pareil. Si on monter un clan ?

****Moi :**** Ah ouais, du '' le clan des... '' .__(Réfléchis)__

****Lauren :** **__(Réfléchissant aussi)__Mmh...Je sais pas mais on trouveras avec le temps. __(Clin d'œil)__

****Moi :**** De toute façon on a pas trop le choix. __(Sourit)__

****Lauren :**** On a toujours le choix !

****Camila :** **Bon vous arrêtez toute les deux de comploter contre Selena et moi ?

****Moi :**** J'aime bien parce que tu défends Selly alors que c'est ma copine et que tu ne la jamais vue. __(Sourit)__

****Camila :**** Ben quoi entre Latinos on se soutient malgré qu'on ne sait jamais adresser la parole.

****Moi :**** Mmh...Ton histoire ce tient. __(Sourit)__

****Lauren :** **Et mais aujourd'hui tu as envie de faire l'intelligente ou quoi ? Il se passe quoi dedans ?

****Camila :**** C'est ma jumelle intelligente en fait.

****Lauren :**** C'est la première fois que je la rencontre !

****Camila :**** C'est une nouvelle née.

****Lauren :**** Oui, bah je ne l'aime pas.

****Camila :**** Rhoo ! Tu m'énerves !

****Lauren :**** Ah ouais ?

****Camila :**** Ouais.

****Lauren :**** Fait gaffe je vais bouder !

****Camila :**** Bah boude.

****Lauren :** **Ok.

****Moi :**** Pourquoi je me sens de trop dans cette petite dispute ?

****Lauren :** **Disons...parce que tu l'ai. __(Souris)__

****Moi :**** Merci. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. __(Sourit)__

****Lauren :**** Tu le prends comme tu veux.__(Tire la langue)__

****Moi :**** D'accord, je vais le prendre dans le positif.

****Camila :****__(A Lauren)__ Sérieusement tu vas réussir à me bouder ?

****Lauren :**** Tu as dis que je t'énerver alors...Oui, j'en serais capable !

Je la vois se diriger vers la chambre. Connaissant pas mal de Latinas, je vois bien que Lauren est vraiment énervée. Du coup, je me tourne vers Camila.

****Moi :**** __(Chuchote à Camila)__Je crois réellement qu'elle est sérieuse alors tu devrais aller te faire pardonner.

****Camila :** **__(Chuchote à Demi)__Je crois aussi.

_Flashback_

**Selena :** Ah ouais, quand même.

**Moi :** Je te l'ai dit, elles sont graves. Mais elles m'ont bien aidé alors…

Je vois alors Selena s'allonger et poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Je commence alors à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, admirant les reflets roux qui le soleil fait ressortir.

**Moi :** Tu sais, la véritable raison pour laquelle je veux que Dallas se réveille est un peu égoïste.

**Selena :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr je veux juste qu'elle aille mieux parce que c'est ma sœur et que sans elle je serais un peu perdue mais… Je ne peux pas nier qu'en même temps je veux juste que cette embrouille se finisse pour qu'on puisse enfin penser tranquillement à notre mariage. Non mais sérieusement ! Ça fait plus d'un an que j'attends de te le demander et maintenant que c'est fait je ne peux même pas planifier le beau jour de notre vie parce que… et bien la vie nous déteste apparemment. Tout ce que je veux moi c'est t'épouser et si je pouvais le faire ici, maintenant, je le ferais. Mais je ne peux pas…

**Selena :**On peut y penser tu sais ? Ce n'est pas parce que Dallas est dans le coma que ta vie doit s'arrêter.

**Moi :** C'est juste… Je me sens coupable…

**Selena :** Il n'y a pas de raison. Je ne te dis pas qu'on devrait tout planifier maintenant, je dis juste qu'on a le droit d'en parler.

**Moi :** Je sais…

**Selena :** _(se relève)_ Ai-je tord de penser que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse ?

**Moi :** Non.

**Selena :** Tu comptes me le dire ou je dois faire appel à mes merveilleux talents divinatoires ?

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ C'est de nouveau ma phrase.

**Selena :**Demi, dis-moi…

**Moi :** C'est juste… une idée comme ça. Ce ne sera certainement pas pour tout de suite mais je veux juste que tu y penses. Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir coupable si tu ne veux pas tu sais, c'est juste… une idée comme ça et…

**Selena :**_(me coupe)_ Dis-moi au lieu de tergiverser comme ça.

**Moi :** C'est… _(soupire)_Non, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.

**Selena :**_(me force à la regarder)_Ne me fais pas un coup comme ça ! Tu m'as demandé en mariage Demetria, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que ça ?

**Moi :**_(marmonne)_Un deuxième enfant.

**Selena :**Un… ?_(se tait)_

Je la vois porter la main à son ventre et baisser la tête. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore prête. Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas lui demander.

**Moi :** Lena, tu…

**Selena :**_ (me coupe)_ Je ne pourrais pas Demi. Pas tout de suite.

**Moi :** Je sais Mon Cœur et je ne voulais pas te brusquer. _(lui relève la tête) _Quand j'ai énoncé cette idée, c'était juste pour que tu y penses. Je ne parlais pas d'avoir un enfant tout de suite mais… garde ça dans un coin de ta tête d'accord ? Tu me diras toi-même quand tu seras prête.

**Selena :** Très bien. Je te le dirais.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Selena :**C'est juste… je suis désolée. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter mais là… j'ai peur.

**Moi :**De quoi ?

**Selena :** De ne plus y arriver. J'en ai déjà perdu un, pourquoi pas un autre ?

**Moi :** Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. L'avantage dans notre couple c'est que moi aussi je peux en avoir des enfants.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ C'est vrai. Du coup, pourquoi ce serait encore à moi cette fois ?

**Moi :**Parce que… _(réfléchis)_ Deux chacune, ça te va ?

**Selena :**_(petit rire)_ Si tu veux. Mais je t'attends au tournant.

**Moi :**Hey, on a le temps tu ne crois pas ? D'abord le mariage et on laissera le reste venir.

**Selena :** Ça me semble être une bonne idée.

Je viens l'embrasser doucement, pensant avoir réussit à la rassurer. Je crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour penser à d'autres enfants. On a déjà Ethan et c'est amplement suffisant pour l'instant. Perdue dans le baiser, je suis interrompue par mon portable qui sonne. Voyant que c'est ma mère, et sachant qu'elle est avec Dallas à l'hôpital, je décroche immédiatement au cas où elle aurait des nouvelles.

**Moi :**Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Maman :** Elle se réveille, viens tout de suite.

**Moi :** Je suis en route. _(raccroche, regarde Selena)_ Je dois y allée, je suis désolée.

**Selena :** Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas.

**Moi :** Je reviens vite. _(l'embrasse)_ A plus tard.

_A l'hôpital_

**PDV Nick**

Je venais à peine d'arriver quand ça a commencé. J'étais revenu parce que de toute façon je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. J'étais trop inquiet. Et quand je suis entré dans la pièce, j'ai à peine attendu quelques minutes avant que Dallas ne bouge. Maintenant je la regarde fixement, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

**Moi :** Dallas ? Mon Ange, ouvre les yeux.

J'attends encore d'interminables secondes avant qu'elle ne parvienne à garder ses paupières ouvertes. Son regard croise le mien à la seconde même.

**Dallas :** Tiens Jonas ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et je viens l'embrasser avidement, content de la revoir éveiller. Sauf que je pensais qu'elle me rendrait mon baiser mais au final elle me repousse durement.

**Dallas :** Qu'est-ce qui te prend Nick ?

**Moi :**Quoi « qu'est-ce qui me prend » ? J'embrasse ma petite amie, ça me paraît logique !

**Dallas :** Petite amie ? _(rire)_ Je crois que je le saurais si je sortais avec toi Jonas.

Alors que j'allais lui demander elle quoi elle jouait, je finis par comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Non, elle ne joue pas. C'est juste une fichue séquelle de sa chute. La pire sans doute. Maintenant je me retrouve planter là avec ma petite amie qui ne sait même plus qu'on sort ensemble.

**? :**_(entre)_ Elle est réveillée ?

**PDV Dallas**

Je viens à peine de me réveiller, à l'hôpital je pense, et je suis directement « agressée » par Nick. Non mais sérieusement, comme si je pouvais sortir avec lui ! Et maintenant il y a mon idiote de petite sœur qui se la ramène. Sauf qu'il y a un truc qui me chiffonne. Aux dernières nouvelles Demi avait les cheveux noirs non ?

**Moi :** Attends, t'es repassé quand chez le coiffeur toi ?

**Demi :** Hein ? Attends ça fait presque 1 mois qu'ils sont comme ça !

**Moi :** Quoi ? Mais non, ils étaient noirs !

**Demi :** Noirs ? La dernière fois que je les avais vraiment noirs c'était i ans. Ça t'amuse de faire l'amnésique Dallas ?

**Nick :** Je ne crois pas qu'elle fasse semblant Demi.

**Demi :** Quoi ?

**Nick :** Allons discuter dehors pendant que les médecins viennent l'ausculter.

Je les regarde sortir en me demandant encore ce qu'il se passe. C'est bizarre non ? Je veux dire, est-ce que c'est moi qui suis folle ou est-ce eux ? Je ne sais pas et je n'ai même pas envie d'y réfléchir parce que je sens déjà un putain de mal de tête grandir doucement au niveau de mes tempes.

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :**Alors, tu m'expliques ?

**Nick :** Écoute, elle n'a pas l'air de faire semblant. Avant je l'ai embrassé et elle m'a repoussé. Demi, elle ne se souvient plus de notre relation, elle ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il s'est passé récemment… je crois bien qu'elle a perdu la mémoire.

**Moi :**Non !

**Nick :**Réfléchis un peu ! La dernière couleur qu'elle pensait que tu avais c'était du noir, Demi, c'était en 2010. Je suis certaine que si tu lui demandes elle croira encore que Selena et toi êtes en froid. Si tu lui demandes qu'elle est ton dernier single elle va répondre « Remember December ».

**Moi :** Arrête, c'est du délire.

**Nick : **On pari ? Allons voir.

**Moi :**Ouais et je suis certaine que tu as tord.

On retourne donc voir Dallas qui n'a toujours pas bougé et… attends, il y a autre chose qui me perturbe.

**Moi :** _(à Nick)_ Où est ma mère ?

**Nick :** Elle est allée voir les médecins.

**Moi :** D'accord, passons aux choses sérieuses.

**Nick :** Hey Dallas, tu savais que Demi et Selena se sont réconciliées ?

**Dallas :**Quoi sérieusement ? Quand ? Putain mais je croyais que tu la haïssais passionnément ?

**Moi :**Mais non ! Je… Dallas, tu ne te souviens pas ?

**Dallas : **De quoi ?

**Moi :** Bordel mais… ! Selena et moi, ensemble, fiancées, un bébé… Ça te revient ?

**Dallas :** Whao Whao Whao ! Stop. Tu sors enfin avec elle ?

**Moi :** Oui mais… ! Ça fait plus d'un an Dallas !

**Dallas :** Et tu n'as rien dit ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si !

**Nick :** Demi, calme-toi.

**Moi :** Que je me calme ? Comment tu fais pour rester calme toi ? Je te signale que c'est ta petite amie qui ne se souvient plus de toi !

**Dallas :** Alors toi aussi tu es persuadée que je sors avec Nick ? Désolée de vous le dire mais non, aux dernières nouvelles c'est avec Joe que je suis.

Au moment où elle dit ça, ça me fait comme une douche froide. Sérieusement, elle est sortie avec Joe ? Et, si on en croit la théorie de Nick, les derniers souvenirs de Dallas remonte à 2010 donc… en gros elle serait sortie avec lui juste après moi. Putain, bravo Jonas ! Les deux sœurs l'une après l'autre.

**Nick :** Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

**Moi :** Si par là tu veux dire « aller casser la gueule de ton frère », je te suis.

**Nick :** Alors on est partis.

**Dallas :**_ (pendant qu'on sort)_ Hey !

Mais je ne fais plus attention à elle. La seule chose que j'ai en tête, c'est ce que Dallas a dit. Je n'en reviens pas…


	3. Jouer au kamikaze

**PDV Demi**

C'est Nick qui conduit jusque chez Joe puisque je suis moi-même incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de sensé. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je ne peux plus rien faire. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il s'est tapé ma sœur ! Et elle… elle s'est fait les deux frères Jonas aussi ! Putain c'est un truc de ouf non ?

**Nick :**Demi, calme-toi.

**Moi :**Me calmer ? Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle se soit fait ton frère avant toi ?

**Nick :** Bien sûr que si. Mais t'énerver ne nous mènera à rien.

**Moi : **Ok ok, je me calme.

**Nick :**Appelle Selena.

**Moi :**Pourquoi ?

**Nick :** Déjà, parce qu'elle doit attendre ton coup de fil pour savoir comment va Dallas. Et puis, elle pourra t'aider à te raisonner.

**Moi :**T'as raison. Je vais le faire…

Je prends mon portable et j'appuie sur le numéro un, le chiffre d'appel automatique vers Selena. J'attends un peu avant qu'elle ne décroche. Ce qu'elle fait assez rapidement comme toujours.

**Selena :** Dem' ?

**Moi :** Hey Lena.

**Selena :** Comment elle va ?

**Moi :** Elle s'est réveillée mais…

**Selena :** C'est génial !

**Moi :** Non pas vraiment… Selena, elle a perdu la mémoire.

**Selena :** Quoi ?! Combien ?

**Moi :** 4 ans. Son dernier souvenir remonte à 2010.

**Selena :** Merde.

**Moi :** Lena je… Ce qu'elle a dit en se réveillant à tout changer.

**Selena :** Comment ça ?

**Moi :** En 2010, elle est sortit avec Joe.

**Selena :**_(attend un peu)_Où est-ce que tu es Demi ?

**Moi :** Hum… A l'hôpital.

**Selena :**Ne me mens pas Demetria !

**Moi :** Ok je… je suis en route pour…

**Selena :**_(me coupe)_ Je t'interdis d'y aller !

**Moi :** Mais, Lena… !

**Selena :** Je ne veux rien entendre ! Querida tu vas encore t'attirer des problèmes !

**Moi :**Mais non, je… !

**Selena :** Je veux que tu sois de retour dans une heure. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te jure que tu vas le regretter Lovato.

**Moi :**Tu vas être comme ça toute ta vie ?

**Selena :**Comme ça quoi ?

**Moi :** Dominante.

**Selena :** Et bien oui.

**Moi :**_(soupire)_ Je vais devoir m'y faire. Je te retrouve dans une heure alors.

**Selena :** Je l'espère bien.

**Moi :**C'est promis.

**Selena :**Je t'aime Demi.

**Moi :**Je t'aime aussi Lena.

**Selena :**A plus tard.

Je raccroche en soupirant encore. Putain mais cette fille m'a totalement à ses pieds !

**Nick :**_(sourire)_ T'es soumise.

**Moi :** Mais nan !

**Nick :** C'est ça !

**Moi :**_(marmonne)_Bon un peu… Mais juste avec elle !

**Nick :** Et Ethan.

**Moi :** Juste eux. C'est normal non ? Je les aime.

**Nick :** Ouais, c'est presque normal.

**Moi :** On arrive bientôt ?

**Nick :**_(se gare)_C'est juste là.

**Moi :**_(me détache)_A toi de jouer Lovato.

**Nick :** Demi, attends !

Mais je suis déjà dehors, devant la porte et je sonne. Le temps que Nick me rejoigne, Joe a déjà ouvert. Quand il me voit, il a l'air étonné et je profite de sa surprise pour le pousser à l'intérieur et le plaquer contre le mur en le maintenant par le col de son T-Shirt.

**Moi :** Tu sais pourquoi je viens Jonas ?

**Joe :** Non ! J'ai rien fait à Selena je te le jure !

**Moi :** A elle non. Mais tu t'es fait ma sœur !

**Joe :** Quoi ? Non !

**Moi : **Je te jure que si. 2010, tu te souviens ?

**Joe :** Mais ça date ça ! Pourquoi tu viens maintenant ?

**Moi :**Parce que, en ce moment même elle est à l'hôpital, persuadée qu'elle est encore avec toi suite à une perte de mémoire.

**Joe :**_(sourire)_Ah ouais ?

**Moi :**Non mais ça te fait encore plaisir ma parole !

**Joe :** Mais lâche-moi putain.

**Nick :** Je vais te parler clairement Joe. Dallas est à **moi**, compris ? C'est **ma** petite amie et tu vas l'en convaincre.

**Joe :** Je ne peux pas faire ça.

**Moi :** Et pourquoi ?

**Joe :** Ça va la perturber. Vous n'avez jamais regardé des séries médicales ou quoi ? Il ne faut pas brusquer les gens qui perdent la mémoire.

**Nick :** Et ça t'arrange je suppose ?

**Joe :** Non !

**Moi :** Tu mens très mal Jonas.

**Joe :**Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venus mais je vais vous demander gentiment de partir.

**Moi :** Et je vais te dire gentiment que je refuse.

**Joe :** Tant pis pour toi. Je vais devoir employer la manière forte.

Il me repousse brusquement et me prend par les épaules. Comme il essaye de me mettre dehors et que je me débats, il me frappe au visage. Je suis sonnée pendant quelques secondes et les seules choses que je comprends c'est que Joe me lâche et que je suis traînée un peu plus délicatement dehors. C'est uniquement quand je suis à nouveau assise dans la voiture que je reprends un peu mes esprits. J'ai un goût un peu métallique dans la bouche et, quand je porte mes doigts à ma lèvre, je vois du sang.

**Moi :**Oh merde…

**Nick :** Ouais, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de retourner voir Selena.

**Moi :**Je n'ai pas le choix. Elle va me tuer à mains nues si je suis en retard.

**Nick :**Tu ne penses pas que tu y es allée un peu fort avec Joe ?

**Moi :** Non ! Tu l'as vu comme moi pas vrai ? Ce crétin était encore euphorique en sachant que Dallas se croyait avec lui.

**Nick :** Crois-moi, tu as eut ce que tu méritais.

**Moi : **Vive le soutien.

**Nick :**Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai. Laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut.

**Moi :** Et si elle reste avec lui ?

**Nick :** Ça ne sera pas le cas. Je vais la reconquérir Demi, coûte que coûte. Joe ne pourra rien y faire. C'est avec moi qu'elle était jusqu'à hier non ?

**Moi :**C'est vrai.

**Nick :** Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Elle sera à nouveau mienne.

Nick se gare devant chez moi et, maintenant que la maison est en vue, j'appréhende un peu.

**Moi :** On se revoit bientôt.

**Nick :** Ouais.

**Moi :** Ciao !

Je sors de la voiture et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Quand j'arrive dans le couloir, je vois que Selena descend les escaliers, Ethan dans les bras.

**Selena :**Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

**Moi :** Joe.

**Selena :**_(secoue la tête)_Viens t'asseoir dans le salon que je t'arrange ça.

J'y vais donc et elle place Ethan à côté de moi avant de sortir de la pièce, sans doute pour chercher de quoi me soigner. Ethan vient alors posé sa tête sur ma jambe et reste allongé là pendant que je joue avec ses bouclettes.

**Moi :**Ça va Champion ?

**Ethan :** Oui.

**Moi :** T'as l'air fatigué.

**Ethan :** Non.

**Moi :** Tu es sûr ?

**Ethan :**Oui.

**Moi :** Alors je peux jouer avec toi ?

**Ethan :**_(se relève)_ Oui !

**Moi :**_(rire)_Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter.

Je le fais à nouveau allongé avant de commencer à le chatouiller. Son rire remplit la pièce, me faisant rire à mon tour, tandis que je continue. Il a beau se débattre, je suis plus forte que lui.

**Ethan :** Maman, stop !

**Moi :** Non !

**Ethan :** Siteplait !

**Moi :** Bon, d'accord. Mais juste parce que tu es mignon.

Quand j'arrête, je vois que Selena est déjà de retour. Arrêtée sur le pas de la porte, elle nous regarde en souriant.

**Selena :** Ça m'avait manqué.

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Selena :**De vous voir tous les deux.

**Moi :** Ça m'avait manqué aussi… d'être avec vous.

**Selena :**_(s'assoit à côté de moi)_ C'est pour ça que tu ne vas plus partir.

**Moi :** Entre autre. Et parce que je t'aime aussi.

**Selena :**Moi aussi je t'aime. Maintenant laisse-moi faire. Tu ne vas pas laisser ce truc empirer.

Elle commence alors à me désinfecter la plaie, sauf que ce truc ça pique ma parole !

**Moi :** Aïe !

**Selena :** Oh arrête ! Tu te prends un coup dans la figure et tu pleures pour un peu de désinfectant ?

**Moi :**Mais c'est horrible !

**Selena :** Tu y penseras la prochaine fois que tu veux jouer au kamikaze.

**Moi :**_(marmonne)_Mais-euh…

**Selena :**_(rire)_Oh c'est bon._(m'embrasse)_Mieux ?

**Moi :** Un peu.

**Selena :** Exigeante en plus ?

**Moi :**Un peu.

Elle secoue la tête avant de s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois plus longtemps, plus passionnément. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, la glissant progressivement dans ses cheveux. Je suis perdue dans le baiser quand on est interrompue.

**Ethan :**Bleuh !

**Moi :**_(rire)_ Il va s'y faire un jour.

**Selena :** Sûrement. D'un côté, il n'a pas le choix.

**Moi :**C'est vrai.

**PDV Taylor**

Je me réveille doucement, encore un peu engourdie des excès de la veille. Je m'étire précautionneusement avant de me relever. Miley n'est pas là mais je ne m'en inquiète pas puisque je sens une odeur de cuisine venir jusqu'à moi. Je sors donc du lit et je vais dans la cuisine. Je la trouve là, l'air très occupée.

**Miley :** Bonjour Babe !

**Moi :** Bonjour. Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

**Miley :** Bah… je cuisine. Ça ne se voit pas ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr que si. Ce que je voulais dire, outre le fait que je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, c'est : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à manger ? »

**Miley :** Ah ! Et bien… Je fais à peu près tout ce qui peut rentrer dans la confection d'un brunch. Vu qu'il est plus de 14h et qu'on a rien mangé aujourd'hui. Donc je suis allé à la boulangerie du village pour avoir du pain frais, j'ai aussi fait une omelette avec tout ce qu'il est possible de mettre dedans et je t'ai pressé un jus d'orange vu que tu n'as plus le droit de boire du café. Ça d'ailleurs je le sais de Demi. Cette fille c'est limite une encyclopédie sur la grossesse et les bébés ! Je te jure elle… !

**Moi :**_ (la coupe)_ Miley stop !

**Miley :** Quoi ?

**Moi :** J'allais te poser la même question. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**Miley :** C'est juste que je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit et je suis toujours un peu hyperactive le lendemain d'une nuit blanche. C'est paradoxale hein ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ?

**Miley :** C'est juste… _(soupire)_ j'avais plein de choses en tête.

**Moi :** Genre ?

**Miley :**Genre : Est-ce que je vais y arriver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si ce bébé ne m'aime pas ? Et si je fais tout foirer ? Je n'ai pas envie de me planter, ni avec toi ni avec notre enfant. Et puis…

**Moi :** Arrête. _(m'approche)_Regarde dans quel état tu te mets. Tu crois que tu vas te planter ? Tu crois que tu vas échouer ? Moi aussi j'ai ces peurs, tu n'es pas la seule. Mais ce qui va faire la différence, ce n'est pas le fait que tu te sentes prête ou non -parce qu'au fond personne ne l'est jamais vraiment- c'est juste le fait que tu vas faire ton possible pour bien élever cet enfant. Et je sais que ce sera ton cas. _(devant elle)_On ne naît pas mère Miley, on le devient. Personne ne te demande d'être parfaite et surtout pas moi. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire de ton mieux, d'inculquer de bonnes valeurs à cet enfant, et ça je sais que tu peux le faire. Avec l'éducation que **tu** as eut, tu ne peux que réussir. _(prends son visage entre mes mains)_Et puis arrête de douter avant même qu'il ne soit là. Quand tu tiendras ce bébé dans tes bras, là ça changera. Demande à Demi, je suis certaine que c'était pareil pour elle.

**Miley :**_(marmonne)_Je n'en ai pas eut l'impression à l'époque. Et puis elle ce n'est pas pareil, elle n'a même pas eut 9 mois pour le voir arriver Ethan. 4 mois et elle l'avait dans ses bras donc…

**Moi :** Tu vas y arriver, d'accord ?

**Miley :**Mais si je suis nulle, tu me le diras ?

**Moi :** Je suis certaine que je n'aurais pas à le faire mais… je te le dirais si ça arrive. Promis.

**Miley :** Bon…_(m'embrasse)_ Allons manger maintenant.

**Moi :**La voilà la Miley que je connais !

**Miley :** Dis tout de suite que je suis un estomac sur patte !

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas du niveau de Selena mais on n'en est pas loin.

**Miley :**_(secoue la tête)_Si je ne t'aimais pas autant je te bouderais sûrement.

**PDV Nick**

Après avoir déposer Demi, je suis rapidement passé chez moi prendre une douche et me changer. Maintenant que je suis à nouveau présentable, je vais retourner voir Dallas. J'avoue que je me sens un peu fatigué en ce moment mais c'est sûrement du fait que j'ai très peu dormit ces derniers jours. Quand j'arrive dans l'hôpital, je vois Joe qui sort de la chambre de Dallas. Oh non…

**Joe :**_(sourire)_Tiens frérot !

**Moi :**_ (froid)_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Joe :** Bah je suis venu voir Dallas.

**Moi :**Tu ferrais mieux d'éviter de l'approcher.

**Joe :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :**Hum…

Je commence à voir flou autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je cherche dans mon cerveau le moindre signe de la phrase que je voulais dire. Pourquoi j'ai un blanc comme ça ? Rien ne me vient merde ! Mon cœur bat beaucoup plus vite, je l'entends dans mes tympans.

**Joe :** Nick, ça va ?

**Moi :**Je… hum… sais… pas…

Oh non… Douleurs à l'abdomen, élocution difficile, fatigue, accélération du rythme cardiaque et respiratoire… Ces symptômes…

**Joe :** _(s'approche)_ Nick ? Nick réponds merde !

**Moi :** Je…

**Joe :**Merde ! Depuis quand tu n'as pas pris ton traitement toi ?

**Moi :**Euh…

Je ne sais plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je vois flou ? Je le sais non ? Ça va me revenir… C'est flou… Ça devient noir… Je n'ai plus mal tout d'un coup.

**Joe :** Nick !

Sa voix est loin, très loin…

_Le soir… _

**PDV Selena**

Après avoir coucher Ethan, je retrouve Demi non pas dans notre chambre mais sur la terrasse. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et je fais comme elle : je regarde les étoiles.

**Demi :** Je ne comprends pas.

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?

**Demi :**Comment tu as fais ?

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Demi :** Pour savoir exactement que j'allais chez Joe cet après-midi.

**Moi :** C'est très simple Demi, tu es prévisible. Quand il se passe quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un que tu aimes, tu fonces sans réfléchir.

**Demi :**C'est vrai.

**Moi :**_(la regarde)_Tu vas devoir arrêter ça. _(elle se tourne vers moi)_ Tu ne pas toujours avancer tête baissée droit dans les ennuis sans penser aux conséquences que ça aura pour toi ou ton entourage.

**Demi :** _(baisse la tête)_ Je sais. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

**Moi :**_(caresse sa lèvre)_Oh je pense que tu as déjà eut ce que tu méritais.

**Demi :**_ (sourire)_ Peut-être. Il n'empêche que je pensais que tu y rajouterais ta petite contribution.

**Moi :** Non. J'étais inquiète pour toi Demi. T'attaquer à Joe c'était dangereux, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

**Demi :** Ce n'était pas stupide ! Il est sortie avec moi juste après s'être fait ma sœur ! Et telle que je connais Dallas elle n'a pas dû rester chaste pendant cette relation._(secoue la tête)_ Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça dégueulasse ?

**Moi :**Non, je comprends. Il ne t'a rien fait d'autre ?

**Demi :** Non. Nick m'a sorti de là avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne se passe.

**Moi :** Sois prudente à l'avenir. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

**Demi : **C'est promis.

Pour prouver l'authenticité de cette promesse, elle me tend son petit doigt pour une petite « pinkie-promess ». Je souris avant d'entourer son doigt avec le mien.

**Moi : **Tu ne crois pas qu'on est un peu vieille pour ce genre de choses ?

**Demi :** Nop. Je nous vois bien continuer à le faire dans 50 ans.

**Moi :** A la limite je me fiche de ce qu'on fera à ce moment-là, tant que je suis encore avec toi.

**Demi :** Mais ce sera le cas. N'oublie pas qu'on finira bientôt mariées.

**Moi :** Je ne risque pas d'oublier. J'ai vraiment hâte.

**Demi :** Et bien on est deux.

Comme elle est en train de s'approcher de moi, j'en fais de même jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. J'approfondis rapidement le baiser, jusqu'à ce que nos langues se trouvent et se caressent. C'est au moment où je commence à profiter pleinement de la situation, j'entends Ethan pleurer.

**Moi :**Il sait comment casser un moment ce gamin.

**Demi :**_(sourire)_ Ça il tient de toi.

**Moi :** Hey !

**Demi :**_(rire)_Oh ça va. J'y vais ne bouge pas.

Je la regarde donc se lever et rentrer dans la maison pour aller voir Ethan. Elle revient plusieurs minutes plus tard, avec Ethan dans ses bras.

**Demi :** Il a un peu de fièvre.

**Moi :**Combien ?

**Demi :** Presque 39.

**Moi :** Si ça ne baisse pas d'ici demain, il faudra aller voir un médecin.

**Demi :** Et en attendant, on fait quoi ?

**Moi :**Je pensais que tu le saurais.

**Demi :** Attends… _(réfléchis)_ Il suffit de le déshabiller un peu et de ne pas le couvrir. Si ce n'est pas trop grave, sa température se régulera seule.

**Moi :** T'es vraiment une encyclopédie toi !

**Demi :**_(sourire)_ Et alors ? Tu ne t'en plains pas quand même ?

**Moi :** Sûrement pas.

**Demi :** Je retourne le mettre au lit en espérant qu'il arrive à dormir.

**Moi :** Ok. Je t'attends dans notre chambre.

**PDV Demi**

Je suis en train de revenir vers notre chambre quand mon portable sonne. Je le sors de ma poche et regarde l'identifiant de la personne qui m'appelle à une heure pareille. Cher ? Ouh-là ! Si elle m'appelle ça doit être grave. Je décroche au moment où j'entre dans la chambre.

****Cher :** **Allô Dem' ?

**Moi :** Oui Cher, c'est bien moi.

****Cher :** **Salut, écoute je suis un peu gênée de t'appeler comme ça surtout à cette heure-ci mais…

**Moi :**_(la coupe)_ Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon on ne peut pas trop dormir, Ethan fait des siennes.

****Cher :**** Oh. Donc tu es avec lui là ?

**Moi : **Oui, et Sel'._(commence à m'inquiéter)_ Mais dis-moi, que ce passe-t-il pour que tu m'appelles aussi tardivement ?

****Cher :****_(hésite)_ Disons que c'est à propos de Lauren…

**Moi :**_(inquiète)_ Oui, qui a-t-il avec Lauren ? Elle va bien j'espère ?

****Cher :**** Disons que… euh…

**Moi :**Quoi ? Vas-y dit !

****Cher :**** Attends, je cherche un moyen pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas.

**Moi :** Cher, ce n'est pas en me disant ça que ça va me rassurer !

**Selena :**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

****Cher :**** C'est Selena ?

**Moi :** Oui. _(à Selena)_ Il s'est passé un truc avec Lauren.

**Selena :**Bah ça a l'air grave ce qu'elle te dit quand même. Pour que tu t'inquiète autant…

**Moi :** En réalité, elle cherche un moyen de me le dire sans m'inquiéter encore plus.

****Cher :**** Oui et je n'ai pas trouvé. Donc je pense que je vais utiliser le moyen le plus rapide qui soit, et tu auras les détails de ce qui s'est passé après.

**Moi :** Ouais, fais ça.

****Cher :**** Camila a eut un accrochage avec quelque chose et s'est fracturé le bras gauche. Et Lauren… _(changeant de sujet)_Je tiens à te dire que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé.

**Moi :** Oui d'accord. _(plus pressente)_ Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a Lauren ?!

****Cher :** **On ne sait pas trop exactement, mais on en saura plus après qu'elle sera sorti du bloc opératoire.

**Moi :** _(paniquée)_ Pardon ?! Bloc opératoire ?! On arrive.

Quand je raccroche, je vois que Selena a son portable collé à l'oreille elle aussi. Je n'entends rien de sa conversation à part quand elle salut son interlocuteur avant de couper l'appel.

**Moi :**C'était qui ?

**Selena :** Ta mère. Elle va venir s'occuper d'Ethan et nous on ira voir Lauren.

**Moi :** Tu vas venir ?

**Selena :** J'en ai marre de rester à la maison à t'attendre pendant que tu fais le tour des hôpitaux du coin. Je viens avec toi et puis c'est tout.

_Ellipse…_

Je viens tout juste de monter dans ma voiture, Selena a côté de moi, quand elle énonce un problème auquel je n'avais pas pensé.

**Selena :** Tu sais où sait ?

**Moi :**Hum… Non.

**Selena :** Tu sais quel hôpital s'est ?

**Moi :** Bah oui.

**Selena :** Donc, GPS.

**Moi :**Nop, localisation de l'Iphone. Pourquoi tu me fais peur pour rien toi ?

**Selena :**Parce que c'est drôle.

**Moi :** _(sarcasme)_ C'est vrai, regarde-moi, je suis morte de rire, ahahah.

**Selena :**Oh aller, fais pas la tête.

**Moi :** Je suis un peu obligée là. Lena, c'est Lauren qui est coincée entre la vie et la mort et en même temps tu as Camila à côté qui doit être en train de mourir de peur de la perdre.

**Selena :** Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

**Moi :** Parce que ces filles c'est comme des minis nous et que j'espère ne pas me tromper en pensant que tu t'inquiéterais pour moi si j'étais en pleine opération.

**Selena :** Je m'inquiète déjà pour toi quand tu décides d'aller faire du kick-boxing sur Jonas alors oui, oui je m'inquiéterais pour toi. Exactement comme toi tu t'inquiéterais pour moi, non ?

**Moi :**Oui.

**Selena :** Bon, Lauren a remplit son cota, maintenant il ne reste plus que Camila. Si je compte bien elle devra se retrouver à l'hôpital au moins 3 fois elle aussi.

**Moi :**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Selena :** Si elles sont des minis nous et qu'elles reproduisent le même schéma…

**Moi :** J'espère pour elles que non.

**Selena :** Au pire des cas, on sera là pour qu'elles ne fassent pas les mêmes erreurs.


	4. La Bande des Six !

**PDV Demi**

Le trajet en voiture est plutôt silencieux, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que je me gare sur le parking. Je coupe le moteur mais je ne sors pas tout de suite. Je me prépare mentalement à voir de la souffrance des 5H… enfin… des 4 qui restent. C'est là que je sens Selena prendre ma main et poser ses lèvres dessus.

**Selena :** Tu vas y arriver Demi.

**Moi :** Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi.

**Selena :**Moi j'en suis certaine. Sois juste… toi-même et… ton humour de merde devrait suffire à leur remonter le moral.

**Moi :**_(sourire)_ Ouais, moi et mon humour de merde.

**Selena :** Tu veux que je te laisse un peu de temps seule avec elles ?

**Moi :**S'il te plait.

**Selena :** J'attendrais dehors alors. Fais-moi signe, ok ?

**Moi :**D'accord.

Je me penche alors pour l'embrasser brièvement avant qu'on ne sorte de la voiture. Je la verrouille, prends une grande inspiration et entre dans le bâtiment.

****Moi****** :** __(Entrant dans la salle d'attente)__ Salut les filles !

****Les filles :**** Demi ?!

****Camila :**** Mais que fais-tu là ? Et puis qui t'a prévenue de... ? __(S'inquiète)__ Oh mon Dieu dis-moi qu'Ethan va bien ?

****Moi****** :** Eh bien je suis venue dès que j'ai su pour Lauren. Mmh… Je suppose que c'était une surprise __(____regardant Cher qui acquiesce____) __Et oui Ethan va bien, lui.

****Ally :**** Tu restes jusqu'à quand ?

****Moi****** :** A ben merci je viens à peine d'arriver et tu veux déjà que je reparte ?

****Ally :**** Mais non ! Je me suis mal exprimée désolée. Tu peux rester jusqu'à quand ? Parce que j'imagine que laisser Ethan et Selena à Los Angeles seule doit pas être facile.

****Moi****** :** Heureusement que je ne suis pas blonde et que Selena voulait rester un peu dehors le temps que je vienne dire bonjour.

****Les filles :****Selena est ici ?!

****Moi****** :** __(Faisant signe à Selena de venir/ parlant aux filles)__ Oui elle est ici.

****Selena :**** __(Quand elle arrive)__ Salut les filles !

****Les filles :**** Salut Selena !

****Selena :****Vous pouvez m'appeler Sel' !

****Moi****** :** Ouais. Bref, je vais faire les présentations. Lena, voici Camila celle à qui j'ai téléphoner pour la persuasion tu t'en souviens ?

****Selena :**** __(Sourit)__ Oui, je m'en souviens. __(A Camila)__Si toi aussi tu le fais, on va bien s'entendre !

****Camila :**** J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre ! __(Sourit)__

****Moi****** :** Voici Normani.

****Selena :**** Enchantée, Normani !

****Normani :**** Moi aussi. __(Sourit)__

****Moi****** :** Voici Ally.

****Selena :****Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, je me souviens ta prestation sur le plateau d'X-Factor, tu as eu beaucoup de cran

de continuer à chanter après.

****Ally :**** Enchantée Sel', tu peux m'appeler Allycat. Pouf c'est vieux maintenant, je ne chante plus comme ça.

****Selena :**** Et bien je serais curieuse de t'entendre alors.

****Ally :**** Bien sûr avec plaisir mais, quand tout ça sera fini si tu veux bien.

****Selena :**** Évidemment !

****Moi****** :** Et voici la dernière du groupe…

****Selena :****__(La coupant)__Dinah. Je te rencontre enfin, je voulais te dire ta prestation de Beyoncé à X-Factor était...magistral je ne rigole pas !

****Dinah :**** Merci Sel' ça me touche qu'une personne comme toi me le dise. Mais je me suis améliorée depuis le temps.

****Selena :**** Pourtant tu n'avais rien de plus à améliorée.

****Cher :**** Bon je suis désolée il en manque une à l'actu mais elle est encore au bloc opératoire et…

Elle est coupée par un homme, une femme et deux enfants qui viennent de rentré dans l'hôpital ils sont à l'accueil et de mon oreille fine j'entends légèrement le nom '' Jauregui ''. Je me disais bien que l'homme ressemblait fortement à Lauren.

**Cher :** Dit Camila.

****Camila :**** Oui ?

****Cher :**** Ça ne serait pas les parents de Lauren ?

**Camila :** Si. Attend je vais aller les voir.

Elle commence alors à avancer vers eux et, au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'arrête en hésitant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, mais elle doit certainement renoncer à son idée.

**Camila :** _(Reculant)_ Je ne peux pas.

**Cher :** Pourquoi ?

**Camila :** Parce que je ne peux pas.

**Dinah :** J'y vais, moi.

**Cher :** D'accord.

**Selena** **&** **Moi****:** _(A Cher)_ Dit tu nous laisses une minute seule avec Camila ?

**Cher :** _(Se levant)_ Oui bien sûr.

**Moi**** :**_(S'assoit)_Camila et si tu me racontais ce qui te chagrine vraiment dans le fait d'aller dire bonjour à la mère de Lauren ?

**Camila :** C'est pas sa mère qui me gêne.

**Selena :** _(S'assoit sur le sol, les jambes en papillon/ En face de __Camila__)_Alors, dis nous tout qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

**Moi**** :****Dis** Lena, tu fais quoi là ?

**Selena :** Bah quoi ?

**Moi**** :** Il existe des chaises tu sais ?

**Selena :**Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un détail et puis ça fait plus secret tu vois le truc ?

**Moi**** :** Mmh...Non. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu as raison ce n'est qu'un détail.

**Selena :**Bref, dis nous tout du pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler à ses parents ?

**Camila :** C'est son père.

**Moi**** :**Qu'est-ce qu'il a son père ?

**Camila :** Il ressemble trop à Lauren et...et il a les mêmes yeux.

**Selena :** Ah. Oui, je comprend je connais ça._(Gênée)_

**Moi**** :** Oh oui ! Elle peut même te l'assurer !

**Camila :** _(Curieuse)_ Je vais commencer à être curieuse là, que c'est-il passé encore ?!

**Selena :** _(__gênée__)_ Je… j'ai embrassée Dallas…

**Camila :** _(Crie)_Quoi ?!

**Selena :** Chut, ne crie pas !

**Camila :** Désolée. _(Chuchote)_ Mais comment ça se fait ?

**Selena :** Euh… en faite elle était partie chercher Ethan chez l'autre folle dingue de Naya ça faisait un ou deux mois que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'elle et Dallas était là et je me suis perdue dans ses yeux et elle a les mêmes que Demi et… et elle me manquait.

**Moi**** :** Voilà moi, je me démenais pour récupérer notre fils pendant que elle, elle embrassait ma soeur.

**Selena :**Non, c'est vrai je l'ai juste embrassait je n'ai pas couché avec moi.

**Camila :** Quoi tu as couchée avec Naya pendant que tu sortais avec Sel' ?! Explique-moi comment tu as fais pour ne pas vomir ?! Pas qu'elle soit moche mais bon…

**Moi**** :**Mais c'était pour notre fils ! Et je n'ai pas envie de repartir sur ce débat !

**Camila :** Ouais, parce que sinon ça va partir en vrille.

**Selena :** C'est ça quand nous sommes jalouses.

**Camila :** Ouais, je crois que je vais me calmer sur ça et plus m'entraîner à faire confiance.

**Clara:**Camila ?

**Camila :** _(Levant la tête)_Oui ? _(Se levant en la voyant)_Bonsoir Madame Jauregui et Monsieur…

Après avoir dit le nom '' Jauregui '' Selena et moion s'est levées en un quart de seconde.

**Moi****&****Selena ****:** Bonsoir !

**Moi**** :**___(Serrant la main __de__ Mike)_ Demetria Lovato, enchantée. Mais appeler moi Demi.

**Mike :** Enchantée Demi, je me souviens de vous comme jurés d'X-Factor, je m'appelle Mike.

**Selena :** _(Serrant la main __de __Mike aussi)_Selena Gomez, enchantée.

**Mike :**Enchanté Demi et Selena. _(Sourit)_

**Clara :** Enchanté les filles. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangées dans votre conversation.

**Moi**** :** Ne vous en faites pas c'est rien. Vous...vous voulez qu'on vous laisses Camila ?

**Clara :** Si cela ne vous dérange pas…

**Selena :** Ah non pas du tout ! Tu viens Demi on va avec les filles ?

**Moi**** :**Ouais, j'arrive.

On les rejoint donc et, tout naturellement, la conversation commence sur les parents de Lauren.

**Dinah :** Dîtes les filles, ça vous dit que j'invite les parents de Lauren à nous joindre à nos conversations ennuyantes ?

**Moi ****:**C'est une très bonne idée Dinah !

**Dinah :** Je sais merci !

**Selena :**Vive la modestie !

**Dinah :** _(Arriver face de la famille Lauren)_ Bonsoir une seconde fois ! Euh...Je voulais vous invitez à vous joindre à nous dans nos conversations, pour vous faire un peu moins stresser. Même si je sais que c'est extrêmement difficile.

**Clara :**_(Regardant Mike)_Oui, pourquoi pas vous venez les enfants ?

**PDV Nick**

Je suis réveillé depuis un bon moment déjà. Joe est là avec le médecin qui semble prendre du plaisir à me faire des remontrances. Non mais il se prend pour qui lui déjà ?

**Médecin :** Ce n'est pas une attitude à avoir M. Jonas. Vous devez prendre votre traitement.

**Moi :**Je le sais ça ! Mais vous ne croyez pas que j'ai autre chose à penser quand ma petite amie sort tout juste du coma avec, en plus, une perte de mémoire qui lui fait croire qu'elle sort encore avec mon frère ? Alors, je suis désolé, mais de mon point de vue, je suis en droit d'être excuser pour un petit oublie de traitement. Surtout que ce n'est pas la mort, je suis encore là non ?

**Médecin :** Vous avez de la chance d'avoir été à l'hôpital et qu'on est put vous soigner à temps !

**M****oi :** J'ai eut de la chance, je le sais c'est bon. Je peux y aller maintenant ? J'étais venu pour la voir moi à la base !

**Médecin :** Très bien. Vous…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je suis déjà sorti de la pièce. J'entends des pas derrière moi donc je me retourne et je vois Joe. J'aurais peut-être enfin l'occasion de m'expliquer avec lui.

**Moi :**Tu m'expliques ce que tu foutais là ?

**Joe :** Je te l'ai dit. Je voulais la voir. Dans sa tête je suis encore son petit ami. Elle aurait pensé quoi si je n'étais pas venu ?

**Moi :**Que tu ne voulais plus d'elle ! C'est ce que tu dois faire, rompre. Tu n'es plus amoureux d'elle et de toute façon tu ne l'as jamais été.

**Joe :** C'est là que tu trompes. Justement, je l'aime encore.

**Moi :**Quoi ?

**PDV Joe**

**Moi :**T'as très bien compris.

Vous avez tous compris je pense. Oui, j'aime encore Dallas. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je l'ai vu avec Nick. Ça m'a tellement rendu jaloux sur le coup que… bah j'ai compris. Je l'aime et j'ai une chance de la récupérer, je ne vais pas la laisser passer. Je compte bien continuer à sortir avec Dallas et l'éloigner le plus possible de Nick. Il est mon seul obstacle en ce moment. Je sais que c'est horrible de penser ça de mon frère mais, le plus horrible dans cette affaire, c'est que je ne me sens pas du tout mal de le faire. Je ne suis pas triste pour Nick et je ne me sens pas du tout coupable. Loin de là…

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :**Bon, je crois qu'on devrait y aller.

**Camila :** Je comprends. Vous avez toujours Ethan.

**Moi :**Voilà.

**Camila :** Alors faites lui un gros bisou de ma part !

**Moi :**Je n'y manquerais pas.

**Selena :**Et si tu as un problème, appelle Demi. Non, en fait, mieux. Passe-moi ton portable.

Je vois Camila tendre son portable à Selena, sans comprendre trop ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas trop moi-même donc je pourrais difficilement l'expliquer. En tout cas, je vois Selena glisser ses doigts fiévreusement sur la surface tactile avant de rendre le cellulaire à Camila.

**Selena :**Voilà, j'ai entré mon numéro dans ton répertoire. Au moindre problème, à la moindre question, tu m'appelles. De ce que je peux voir de toi, tu serais plus proche de moi que de Demi.

**Camila :** D'accord, je n'hésiterais pas. Merci encore.

**Selena :** Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

**Moi :**Et tiens-nous au courant pour Lauren.

**Camila :** Sans problème.

**Moi :**_(aux autres)_ A plus les filles !

**Ally :** Vous partez déjà ?

**Cher :** Elles ont Ethan je te rappelle.

**Selena :**_(regarde son portable)_ Et son état ne s'arrange pas à ce que je vois.

**Moi :**Donc on rentre au plus vite. Si je peux je repasserais.

**Cher :** Ça marche. A bientôt alors.

**Moi :** Ouais, à plus.

On sort donc de l'hôpital et je sens la main de Selena venir se glisser dans la mienne. Je resserre mes doigts autour de siens, cherchant à la rassurer. Comme je sais que ça ne suffira pas, je me penche également pour l'embrasser à la tempe.

**Moi :** Il ira bien, d'accord ?

**Selena :** J'ai peur tu sais ?

**Moi :**Ce n'est qu'une petite fièvre.

**Selena :**_(secoue la tête)_ D'après ta mère il a les doigts froids, il tousse, sa respiration est plus difficile…

**Moi :** Elle a appelé le médecin ?

**Selena :** Juste avant de me prévenir. Demi, j'ai peur que ce soit, tu sais… _(murmure)_le cancer…

**Moi :**Non ! Ça n'arrivera pas. Selena, il n'a qu'un an merde ! Pas encore. Ce n'est rien qu'une petite grippe ou un truc du genre. Rien de grave, c'est banal.

**Selena :**J'aimerais te croire.

Comme on arrive à la voiture, je me dépêche de monter dedans et de partir. Je roule assez vite et on arrive plus rapidement chez nous. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me garer totalement que Selena est déjà dehors. C'est là que je vois l'autre voiture, pas celle de ma mère, une autre encore. Je suppose donc que le médecin est là. Supposition exacte apparemment puisque, quand j'entre enfin, il est là.

**Médecin : **Bonsoir mademoiselle. Vous arrivez à temps.

**Moi :**Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Médecin :** Bronchite.

**Selena :** Ça se soigne comment ?

**Médecin :** Ça se régulera seul. La seule chose que je peux faire pour améliorer son confort de sommeil, c'est lui prescrire des bronchodilatateurs. Ça lui permettra une respiration plus simple. Ne vous inquiétez pas si la fièvre ne diminue pas tout de suite, ça ne viendra que dans quelques jours. Par contre, s'il présente toujours les symptômes dans une semaine, amenez-le moi.

**Moi :**Très bien. Merci docteur.

**Médecin :** Je ne fais que mon travail. Bonne soirée.

**Moi :**Au revoir.

**Maman :**Je vais y aller je crois. Je repasse voir Dallas.

**Moi :** Ça marche. Merci d'être venue.

**Maman :** Sans problème. On se revoit bientôt.

**Moi :**Ouais, bye.

**Selena :**_(prend Ethan)_Ça ira mon grand. Tu iras mieux très vite, tu verras.

**Ethan :** Dodo.

**Selena :** On devrait le prendre avec nous.

**Moi :** Je suis d'accord. Allons-y.

_Ellipse…_

**PDV Selena**

Je regarde Ethan qui dort, sa respiration encore un peu sifflante mais il a au moins l'air apaisé. Je touche son front et je sens qu'il est encore brûlant.

**Demi :**Ça me fait bizarre.

**Moi :**De quoi ?

**Demi :** De ne pas m'endormir contre toi.

**Moi :** Mais je suis là.

**Demi :**_(prend ma main)_Ouais, tu es là._(l'embrasse)_Mais pour moi chaque centimètre loin de toi se ressent comme un kilomètre.

**Moi :** Ce que tu viens de dire est totalement niais mais j'adore. Je t'aime.

**Demi :**Je t'aime aussi Lena.

Je me penche alors vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Quand je m'écarte, je remarque à nouveau à quel point elle a l'air fatiguée et, pour prouver mes dires, ses cernes sont d'autant plus marquées.

**Moi :**Dors Querida.

**Demi :**Réveille-moi s'il y a un problème.

**Moi :** Promis.

_Ellipse…_

Je les regarde tout les deux dormir, incapable d'en faire autant moi-même. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que Demi m'a demandé. J'en veux d'autre des enfants, j'en suis sûre mais… je ne sais pas, j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Tout va bien en ce qui nous concerne pour l'instant et je ne veux pas ajouter des problèmes. Mais d'un autre côté, ça a l'air d'être quelque chose que Demi veut vraiment. Jusqu'à présent, c'est toujours elle qui a prit les initiatives. La maison, c'est elle. Le mariage, c'est elle. Les réconciliations, c'est elle. Et moi ? Les disputes, les ruptures, les pauses, les problèmes. Je devrais faire quelque chose de positif pour notre couple pour une fois. Je n'inclue pas Ethan dans les choses bien que j'ai faite. Si j'étais volontairement tombée enceinte, d'accord. Mais là… c'était plus un **heureux** accident. Et à le voir comme ça, si paisible en train de dormir, je peux facilement m'en imaginer un autre à côté de lui. Ouais, je pourrais.

**Moi :**_(murmure)_ C'est vrai, pourquoi pas…

**Demi :**Lena ?

**Moi :** Je t'ai réveillé ?

**Demi :**Non, ça va. Tu parlais seule ?

**Moi :**Non, je pensais et à voix haute apparemment. Désolée…

**Demi :**Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu devrais dormir.

**Moi :**Je vais essayé, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Demi :** Alors fais de beaux rêves.

**Moi :** Tant que tu es dedans ça ira.

**Demi :**_(sourire)_ Et après c'est moi qui suis niaise.

**PDV Taylor**

Je passe délicatement ma main dans les cheveux de Miley qui a sa tête posée sur mon ventre. Ça m'amuse un peu en fait. Ce n'est que le début alors je me demande ce que ça va donner dans quelques mois.

**Moi :** Tu sais, je n'en suis qu'à 3 mois. Tu ne l'entendras pas encore bouger.

**Miley :** Tant pis. _(me regarde)_ Il faudrait qu'on demande à Demi.

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Miley :** Si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

**Moi :**_(rire)_T'y crois à ces trucs de don divinatoire ?

**Miley :** Oui ! Et puis, j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit une fille.

**Moi :** Pourquoi ?

**Miley :** Ça m'ira très bien si c'était un garçon, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je voudrais juste une fille qui soit aussi belle que toi.

**Moi :**Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me faire cet effet-là ?

**Miley :** Jamais j'espère. C'est mignon de te voir rougir.

_Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

J'attends dans le salon pendant que Miley range nos affaires dans la voiture. Pas que j'ai la flemme de l'aider mais elle m'a interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. Je vous le demande, qu'est-ce que ça donnera dans quelques mois ? Elle est déjà tellement aux petits soins que ça en fait peur !

**Miley :**_(reviens)_ Prête ?

**Moi :**_(soupire)_Ça va me manquer d'être ici.

**Miley :** On reviendra. Aussi souvent que tu le voudras. Et ça pourrait même devenir notre résidence principale si tu veux. Il suffit que tu demandes, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

**Moi :**Je sais. _(la regarde)_ Et je risque d'ailleurs de fortement en profiter dans les 6 prochains mois.

**Miley :** Je m'en doute. On y va maintenant ?

**Moi :** D'accord.

_Ellipse… Dans l'avion…_

Je suis sur mon portable, retournant sur mon Twitter pour la première fois en une semaine. C'est là que je vois un tweet qui m'intéresse. Non mais ça concerne Demi et Selena quoi !

**Moi :**Miley, viens voir.

**Miley :** Quoi ?

**Moi :**C'est Demi et Selena.

**Miley :**Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore fait comme connerie ?

**Moi :**A part celle d'avoir finalement décider de rester ensemble pour toujours ? Aucune. Demi a juste demandé Selena en mariage… chez Ellen.

**Miley :** Non, sans rire ?! Il y a une vidéo ?

**Moi :**Entre toutes celles des fans et la vidéo officielle d'Ellen qui a fait le tour de la planète, on a le choix.

**Miley :**Voyons ça…

**PDV Demi**

Je sais que Selena n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit alors je la laisse se reposer encore. Ethan dort aussi donc j'en profite pour prendre des nouvelles de Lauren par Cher. Elle est enfin sortie du bloc mais, évidemment, elle est dans le coma. Ce ne serait pas marrant si tout allait bien d'un coup. C'est également à ce moment que j'entends la sonnette retentir. Je vais donc ouvrir et je vois…

**Moi :**Tiens, les nouvelles mariées ! Déjà de retour ?

**Miley :** Yep ! Et toi, t'as beaucoup de chose à nous raconter.

**Moi :**Entrez.

Quand elles l'ont fait, je referme la porte derrière elle. C'est à ce moment que Selena arrive.

**Selena :**Vous êtes revenues ?

**Taylor :**On est devant toi, ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

**Selena :** Ça me dit que ton humour ne s'est pas arrangé. Continue comme ça et tu battras Demi dans la catégorie « humour de merde ».

**Taylor :** Ah non, dans ce domaine là ta fiancée est imbattable.

**Moi :**Alors vous savez ?

**Miley :**Ça a fait le tour de la planète je te signale. Il faudrait vraiment vivre dans une grotte pour ne pas en avoir entendu parler. Maintenant, je suppose que ce ne sont pas les seules nouvelles.

**Moi :**Non, loin de là. On se pose ?

**Taylor :** Ça marche. _(s'assoit)_Où est Ethan ?

**Selena :**A l'étage, il dort. Il est malade depuis hier ?

**Taylor :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

**Moi :** Bronchite. Ça devrait vite s'arranger, ce n'est pas très grave.

**Miley :** Sinon, du neuf du côté de l'autre tiers de la Bande des Six ?

**Moi :**La « Bande des Six » ?

**Miley :** Ça le fait comme nom, hein ?

**Moi :** Ouais ça passe…

**Taylor :** Donc ?

**Selena :** Dallas a fait un accident quand elle est partie à Yellowstone.

**Miley :** C'est grave ?

**Moi :** Elle est sortie du coma hier et… elle a perdu 4 ans de mémoire.

**Taylor :** 4 ans ? Donc… elle ne se souvient plus de Nick ?

**Moi :**Si mais pas en tant que son petit ami. En fait, dans sa tête il est juste… le frère de Joe.

**Selena :**Un Joe qu'elle considère comme son petit ami.

**Miley :**Whao ! Elle est sortie avec lui ?

**Moi :** Juste avant moi.

**Miley :** C'est horrible ! Je ne veux plus y penser. Comment tu fais pour le regarder en face ?

**Moi :** J'avais très envie de le tuer à mains nues…

**Miley :** Mais… ?

**Selena :**Mais Demi a enfin trouvé adversaire à sa taille.

**Taylor :**Il l'a cogné ?

**Selena :**Ouais.

**Taylor :**J'aurais aimé voir ça !

**Moi :** De quel côté tu es toi ?

**Taylor :** Du côté de personne. Je suis neutre, comme la Suisse.

**Miley :**T'es sensée être de mon côté je te signale.

**Taylor :** C'est vrai.

**Miley :** On part une semaine et vous enchaînez les conneries ma parole !

**Moi :** On ne choisit pas je te signale.

**Taylor : **Non mais vous vous rendez compte d'un truc là ? Je viens juste d'y penser moi-même.

**Moi :**Quoi ?

**Taylor :**Toutes les filles de… la Bande des Six c'est ça ?

**Miley :**Yep !

**Taylor :** Donc, on est toutes sorties avec un Jonas !

**Moi :** C'est vrai.

**Miley :**Whao !C'est bizarre.

**Selena :**Ce n'est pas le plus bizarre, crois-moi.

**Moi :**Quoi donc alors ?

**Selena :** Euh…

**Miley :** Nous lâche pas maintenant, balance !

**Selena :** J'ai… plus ou moins… embrasser tout le monde dans la bande…

**Moi :**Quoi !? Explique là ! Parce que Nick, je comprends, tu sortais avec lui. Dallas, tu m'as déjà raconté. Moi, ça me paraît évident. Mais pour Taylor et Miley ?

**Taylor :** En ce qui me concerne, c'était avant que vous ne soyez ensemble. A Paris.

**Selena :** Pas la peine de préciser le lieu.

**Moi :**_(secoue la tête)_ Tu l'as embrassé ?

**Selena :**C'est elle qui m'a embrassé !

**Taylor :**Je plaide coupable.

**Miley :**_(pose sa main sur son ventre)_Pourquoi ça me fait tellement mal là d'un coup ?

**Moi :** Jalousie. J'ai pareil. Et pour toi, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

**Miley :** J'étais en manque, je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de le faire avec une fille et je ne voyais que Selena. Avant que tu ne me le demande, c'était avant que vous ne soyez ensemble aussi. En fait, le jour où sa sœur est née.

**Selena :** Exacte.

**Moi :**T'as couché avec elle !

**Selena :** Oh ça va ! Je te demande la liste des personnes avec qui tu l'as fait ? Je te signale que Naya et Jennel sont dessus !

**Miley :** Et moi.

**Selena :**Quoi ?!

**Miley :** Je rigole. On n'a pas couché ensemble. On s'est juste embrassées une fois, en 2010 avant que tu ne demandes.

**Selena :**Tu m'expliques ?

**Moi :**On se faisait la gueule et tu me manquais.

**Selena :** Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir.

**Moi : **Parce que tu m'aimes.

**Taylor :** Bon, je crois qu'on devrait y aller.

**Miley :** Pourquoi ?

**Taylor :**Pour 2 raisons. 1 : on devrait aller voir Nick.

**Miley :** C'est vrai.

**Taylor :** 2 : elles ont l'air de vouloir se sauter dessus et je ne veux pas assister à ça.

**Miley :** Moi non plus. On se revoit plus tard donc.

_Ellipse…_

Je n'en reviens pas. Elle a embrassé tout le monde dans le groupe. Tout le monde !

**Selena :** Tu m'en veux ?

**Moi :**C'était comment avec Miley ?

**Selena :**Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Ça ne vaut même pas la peine de comparer parce que ça ne représentait rien et que, même si on le faisait maintenant, tu gagnerais sans difficulté. Demi, oublie cette histoire. Je t'aime, d'accord ?

**Moi :**_(soupire)_ D'accord.

**Selena :**Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux quand même ?

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas ça… Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée.

**Selena :** Je comprends. Mais je t'aime Demi. C'est avec toi que je vais me marier. C'est avec toi que j'élèverais nos enfants.

**Moi :****Nos** enfants ?

**Selena :** Oui. On en aura d'autre, ça c'est certain. Quand, je ne sais pas encore.

**PDV Selena**

Ce que Demi ignore, c'est que j'ai déjà un plan en tête à ce propos. Et je sais très clairement quand je le mettrais en application.

**Moi :** A propos de ce mariage, on en parle quand ?

**Demi :** Pourquoi pas maintenant ?


	5. Just a Dream

**PDV Demi**

**Selena :** A propos de ce mariage, on en parle quand ?

**Moi :** Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

**Selena : **Maintenant ? Vraiment, tu veux bien ?

**Moi :**_ (rire)_ Pourquoi ça t'étonne tellement ?

**Selena :** Parce qu'il y a encore plein d'embrouilles avec Dallas et puis Lauren qui est toujours à l'hôpital et moi qui vient tout juste de t'annoncer que je me suis tapée ta meilleure amie avant de sortir avec toi… Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas encore y penser.

**Moi :** Et bien si, justement. Je veux plus penser à nous en ce moment. Alors viens t'asseoir maintenant et discutons-en.

Elle allait s'asseoir à côté de moi quand je l'attire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur mes genoux. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

**Moi :** _(murmure)_ Je t'aime.

**Selena :** Je t'aime aussi.

**Moi :** Je sais. Et c'est exactement pour ça que, chaque soir, je t'imagine venant vers moi dans ta robe blanche, magnifique parce qu'il ne peut pas en être autrement, et je te vois me dire oui, enfin, après tout ce temps. Et j'en ai marre d'attendre. Je veux qu'on mette tout en place comme ça dans 4 mois nous pourront enfin nous dire oui.

**Selena :** Et comment on va faire si on ne peut pas demander à Dallas ?

**Moi :** On se débrouillera seules, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne veux plus attendre.

**Selena :** D'accord, on se débrouillera.

_Ellipse… 3 semaines…_

Je suis à nouveau avec les filles à l'hôpital. Depuis plus de 3 semaines, Selena et moi essayons de remonter le moral de Camila mais c'est peine perdue. Je sais très bien que ça ne marchera pas. Les autres filles nous aident autant qu'elle le peuvent mais parler à Mila en ce moment c'est comme parler à un mur.

****Ally :****Camila il faudrait que tu dormes quand même.

****Camila ******:**Je n'y arrive pas.

****Cher :****Ouais, mais ça fait légèrement cinq jours que tu n'as pas bougé de cette chaise.

****Ally :****Ça ne fait pas mal au cul à force ?

****Camila ******:** Déjà de un vous n'êtes pas là 24h/24 donc vous ne pouvez pas savoir si je dors ou pas, de deux quand je ferme les yeux le film de l'accident revient en boucle c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à dormir et de trois je dormais ici, sur ces chaises qui font terriblement mal au cul c'est vrai.

****Moi****** :**___(Curieuse)_ D'ailleurs. En parlant d'accident..._(Hésite)_Tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous deux.

Avec un regard triste, elle commence à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la route, prise d'une crise de jalousie à propos de Lauren et de Keaton, comment Lauren était prête à lui dire toute la vérité au moment même où une voiture est arrivée, comment Lauren l'a poussé sur le trottoir pour éviter que Camila ne subisse quoi que ce soit… Whao… C'est impressionnant ce que Lauren a fait. D'un côté, je pense que j'aurais été capable de faire la même chose à sa place.

****Moi****** :**Je comprends…

****Camila :****Tu comprends quoi ?

****Moi****** :**Pourquoi tu te sens tellement mal.

****Camila :****Mais même sans cette dispute je serais pareil.

****Moi****** :** Non, tu ne serais pas pareil.

****Camila ******:** Ah bon ?

****Moi****** :** Tu as l'air de culpabiliser et inquiète tandis que si il n'y aurais pas eu cette dispute tu serais seulement inquiète.

****Camila :**** Mmh...C'est normal que je culpabilise non ? C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a eu cette accident !

****Moi****** :** Non ! Tu n'as absolument rien à voir la dedans, arrête de torturer Camila ça va plus te tuer qu'autre chose.

****Camila :****Tout est de ma faute ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

****Moi****** :**Non, dis-moi tout.

****Camila :****Parce que c'est moi qui était en plein milieu de la route, c'est moi qui suis partie, c'est moi qui lui ai crié, c'est moi qui étais jalouse, c'est moi... _(Soupire)_ J'en ai marre, je perds espoir. _(Je me lève)_Je pars.

****Moi****** :** Et tu vas où ?

****Camila :**** Chez moi. Culpabiliser tranquillement._(Pars)_

****Moi****** :** _(Désespérer)_ Camila…

****Camila ****:****Toi tu devrais retourner auprès de ton fils avec ta fiancée. La vieesttrop courtepour ne pas en profiter.

Je la regarde partir, me sentant d'autant plus impuissante. J'aimerais la suivre, la retenir, mais je ne peux pas. Déjà, je sais qu'elle a besoin d'être seule. Et puis, de toute façon, je dois attendre Dinah. Tout le monde est partie. Ally et Cher ont suivis Camila puisqu'elles ne semblent pas comprendre le principe « d'avoir envie d'être seule », et puis Normani était crevée et elle est rentrée dormir.

****Dinah ******:**Euh… On m'explique pourquoi quand je suis là tout le monde est là et quand je reviens tout le monde est partis ? Sauf toi.

****Moi****** :** Et bien Normani est rentrée chez elle, elle était fatiguée, Ally et Cher sont allez s'occuper de Camila qui est chez elle en train de déprimée un truc de dingue, Selena tu sais pourquoi et sa famille bah euh… en réalité je ne sais pas.

****Dinah ******:** D'accord et toi pourquoi tu restes ? Au lieu de retourner auprès de ta femme et ton enfant.

****Moi****** :** Future femme, pour l'instant c'est juste ma fiancée. Et je reste parce que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser toute seule et Selena m'a autorisée à rester ici.

****Dinah ******:** _(Désespérer)_ Demi…

****Moi****** :**Quoi ?

****Dinah ******:**Elle t'a dit sa, mais elle attendait que tu dises que tu rentres avec elle quand même, tu ne connais pas les femmes ou quoi ?

****Moi****** :** Mais non.._.__(Réfléchissant)_T'es sûre ?

****Dinah ******:**Un peu que je suis sûre !

****Moi****** :** Peut-être…

****Dinah ******:** Et sinon euh…

****Moi****** :** _(Me regardant)_ Oui ?

****Dinah ******:**Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

****Moi****** :** _(Se levant)_ J'y vais ! Tu m'appelles si y a le moindre problèmes et aussi si elle se réveille hein ?

****Dinah ******:** Oui.

****Moi****** :** Promis ?

****Dinah ****:** **Oui, je te le promets aller va retrouvée ta fiancée avec ton fils qui est malade en plus de ça !

Bon, je suis déjà debout et je cours limite dehors. Dinah a raison, je devrais profiter de ma famille. On se marie dans 3 mois merde ! Je devrais être avec elle là. Je suis donc en route et, quand je suis devant la maison, je rentre comme une folle. Je retrouve Selena dans le salon.

**Selena :** Demi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je suis déjà devant elle à l'embrasser passionnément. Ça doit la surprendre parce qu'elle me repousse doucement.

**Selena :** Tu m'expliques le délire ?

**Moi :** J'ai terriblement envie de faire l'amour à ma fiancée. C'est un crime ?

**Selena :** Aux dernières nouvelles non.

**Moi :** Alors laisse-toi faire.

Je la porte donc jusqu'à notre chambre où je la dépose sur le lit. Je commence doucement à la mordiller dans le cou, là où je sais qu'elle est très sensible, et mes mains glissent déjà sous son T-Shirt. C'est là que j'entends Ethan pleurer dans la chambre d'à côté.

**Moi :** _(gémis)_ Si je n'aimais pas autant ce gamin je le pendrais pour avoir interrompu ce moment.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Oh aller… Bouge, que j'aille voir ce qu'il a.

**Moi :** Non c'est bon, j'y vais.

Je vais donc dans la chambre d'Ethan et je le retrouve debout, se tenant aux barreaux de son lit. Quand il me voit, il sourit avant de se cacher les yeux avec les mains.

**Ethan :** Bleuh !

**Moi :** Comment tu sais qu'on faisait ça. _(m'approche)_ Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas user de ton don divinatoire à tord et à travers ? Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités mon fils.

**Selena :** _(derrière moi)_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit utile de lui citer Spider-Man. Il ne connaît pas je te rappelle.

**Moi :** Je vais lui faire connaître alors. _(à Ethan)_ Laisse-nous donc faire des choses de grandes.

**Ethan :** Non.

**Moi :** T'es têtu comme ta mère ma parole !

**Selena :** Hey !

**Moi :** Quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

**Selena :** Non !

**Ethan :** Si !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Tu vois ? _(sors mon portable de ma poche)_ Camila m'appelle.

**Selena :** Décroche alors.

****Moi****** :** _(décroche)_ Allô ?

**Camila :** Coucou c'est Camila excuse moi de te déranger mais aurais-tu une place pour moi pour quelques jours dans ta maison ?

****Moi****** :** Mmh..Oui, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Camila ?

**Camila :** Rien, je t'expliquerai en arrivant.

****Moi****** :** D'accord, donc tu arrives quand ?

**Camila :** Eh bien, là je monte dans l'avion donc dans quelques heures.

****Moi****** :** Très bien eh bien tu m'appelles quand tu arrives. Et je viendrais te récupérer à l'aéroport.

**Camila :** Pas de soucis ! Je te dis à tout à l'heure alors.

****Moi****** :** A tout à l'heure. Bisou.

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. Elle va venir, c'est tout.

**Selena :** Quand ?

**Moi :** Dans 3 heures sûrement. Elle montait dans un avion quand elle m'a appelé.

**Selena :** Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

**Moi :** Aucune idée. Elle me raconte tout en venant. Mais ça avait l'air grave. Elle n'avait surtout pas l'air bien.

**Selena :** Ça doit être important alors.

**Moi :** Sûrement. _(à Ethan)_ Bon, tu retournes à ta sieste ou non ?

**Ethan :** Non.

**Moi :** _(le prends)_ Bon…

Tandis qu'il est dans mes bras, on entend sonner en bas. Cette fois, c'est Selena qui s'en occupe et je descends à sa suite. Juste pour voir que la Bande des Six est quasiment au complet. Ne manque que Dallas.

**Moi :** Bonjour vous ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

**Nick :** J'ai quelque chose à te dire et ces deux-là ne veulent pas me lâcher de peur que je fasse une tentative de suicide.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Toi ? Une tentative de suicide ?

**Miley :** Ce serait possible ! Il ne t'a pas encore raconter sinon tu y croirais aussi.

**Moi :** Allons nous installer dans le salon.

On le fait donc mais Selena ne rejoint un peu plus tard avec des boissons. Elle vient finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi et je l'embrasse doucement.

**Moi :** T'es vraiment la femme parfaite en fait.

**Selena : **_(sourire)_ Pourquoi tu m'épouserais sinon ?

**Moi :** Parce que je t'aime.

**Miley :** Bon on n'est pas là pour que vous étaliez votre adorablititude.

**Moi :** Adora… Quoi ?

**Taylor :** « Adorabilititude » néologisme de Miley Cyrus rassemblant les mots « adorable » et « attitude » afin de décrire le mieux possible le couple Delena.

**Selena :** Ça fait peur quand tu parles comme un dico.

**Taylor :** Je sais.

**Moi :** Bon. Nick, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Nick :** Ça ne sert à rien que je me batte.

**Moi :** Quoi ? Tu parles de Dallas là ?

**Nick :** Oui. Elle est avec Joe pour l'instant et… ils ont l'air bien.

**Moi :** Et tu vas tout abandonner ? Comme ça d'un coup ?

**Nick :** Ça ne sert à rien tu comprends ?! Elle ne veut même pas me voir Demi. Elle n'en a rien à faire de moi. C'est toujours Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe et encore Joe !

**Moi :** Nick…

**Nick :** Arrête. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me convaincre.

**Moi :** Tu es juste désespéré là.

**Nick :** Non, je suis lucide. C'est Joe de toute façon. Dans quelques mois il passera à autre chose et Dallas sera effondrée. Je serais alors là** moi**. Je la récupérerai quand il ne sera plus dans le tableau.

**Moi :** Tu es sûr ?

**Nick :** Certain. Je ne veux pas me battre dans le vide. Laissons-la redescendre toute seule de son petit nuage.

**Moi :** Bon… _(regarde Miley et Taylor)_ Et vous, des nouvelles ?

**Miley :** On ne leur a pas encore dit je crois.

**Taylor :** Non, on ne l'a pas fait.

**Selena :** Quoi ?

**Taylor :** Je suis enceinte.

**Selena :** Vraiment ? Combien ?

**Taylor :** Presque 4 mois maintenant.

**Selena :** Whao ! C'est génial !

**Miley :** D'ailleurs… Tu peux mettre ton talent en application Demi ?

**Taylor :** Je ne veux pas savoir Miley !

**Miley :** Mais-euh…

**Taylor :** Il reste un mois à attendre, tu peux faire une effort non ?

**Miley :** _(marmonne)_ Bon…

Je les regarde en souriant. J'aimerais que tout aille bien. Je veux dire… C'est presque bien. Taylor et Miley sont mariées, elles vont avoir un bébé… Selena et moi sommes fiancée et on a Ethan… Mais il reste Nick qui perd espoir et Camila qui est au bord du gouffre. J'aimerais avoir le pouvoir de tout arranger.

_Ellipse… 3 heures plus tard…_

**Moi :** Je me mets en route.

**Miley :** Où est-ce que tu vas ?

**Selena :** Elle va chercher Camila à l'aéroport.

**Miley :** Camila ?

**Moi :** Tu regardais X-Factor non ?

**Miley :** Ouais.

**Moi :** Fifth Harmony, tu t'en souviens ?

**Miley :** Le groupe qui était en finale ?

**Moi :** C'est ça. Camila est l'une d'entre elle.

**Taylor :** Elles n'avait pas repris une de mes chansons ?

**Moi :** Si. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together.

**Taylor :** Voilà ! Alors je me souviens d'elles.

**Moi :** Bon moi j'y vais. _(embrasse Selena)_ Je serais de retour dans 1/2 heure max.

**Selena :** A tout de suite.

_Ellipse…_

Quand j'arrive à l'aéroport, je cherche Camila du regard. Je suis toujours en train de jeter des coups d'œil partout quand je sens des mains qui se posent sur mes yeux.

**? : **Devine qui s'est !

**Moi :** Très drôle Mila. T'as quel âge rappelle-moi ?

****Camila :**** Mais-euh… Je n'ai plus le droit de m'amuser ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Si. Alors, prête ?

****Camila :**** Tu es sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

**Moi :** Hey ! On t'a dit de nous appeler au moindre problème. Crois-moi, Selena tout autant que moi préfère que tu viennes plutôt que tu restes dans ton coin à ruminer. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il vaut mieux être entourer que seule.

****Camila :**** _(sourire)_ Peut-être… Elles vont m'en vouloir tu crois ?

**Moi :** _(étonnée)_ Tu n'as prévenu les autres ?

****Camila :**** Hum… Non. Enfin… j'avais Dinah au téléphone quand elle m'a dit que Lauren était réveillée et…

**Moi :** Lauren est réveillée ?!

****Camila :**** Euh… Oui.

**Moi :** Bon on y va alors parce que tu as plein de chose à raconter.

****Camila :**** D'accord.

**Moi :** En passant, on a eut une petite visite improvisée… J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

****Camila :**** Qui ?

**Moi :** Nick, Miley et Taylor. La Bande des Six presque au complet.

****Camila :**** _(rire)_ La Bande des Six ?

**Moi :** Une idée de Miley. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec elle. Vous avez le même genre d'idées… bizarres.

_Ellipse… De retour chez Delena…_

**Moi :** Ça va ?

****Camila :**** J'ai un peu peur.

**Moi :** Ils ne te jugeront pas Mila. Tu peux parler ouvertement ici, on est là pour te donner des conseils, pas des leçons.

****Camila :**** Juré ?

**Moi :** Pinkie-promess ?

****Camila :**** Hein ?

**Moi :** Oh rien. C'est un truc à Selena et moi.

****Camila :**** Alors gardez-le. On y va ?

**Moi :** Allons-y.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée et laisse Camila passée la première. Elle est immédiatement assaillie par Selena qui la prend dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle.

**Selena :** Ça va ?

****Camila :**** J'ai connu mieux.

**Selena :** Je suis contente que tu sois venue. _(la regarde)_ Peu importe ce qu'il y a, on va t'aider.

****Camila :**** _(sourire)_ Merci.

**Moi :** Allons faire les présentations officielles.

**Miley :** _(arrive)_ Tiens t'es déjà de retour toi ?

**Moi :** Je t'ai manqué ?

**Miley :** Pas du tout.

**Moi :** _(à Camila)_ Je te l'avais dit. Les mêmes conneries.

****Camila :**** _(rire)_ Ouais…

**Miley :** C'est donc toi Camila ?

****Camila :**** Exacte.

**Miley :** Contente de pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom.

****Camila :**** Contente de te rencontrer aussi.

**Moi :** _(entre dans le salon)_ Taylor, Nick, voici Camila.

****Camila :**** Salut.

**Taylor :** Hey ! _(la prend dans ses bras)_ Selena nous a tout raconté. J'espère que ça ira mieux.

****Camila :**** Normalement oui.

**Nick :** Mais je crois qu'on manque de détails.

**Moi :** Je ne veux pas m'étaler sur ma vie.

****Selena**** :**** Sauf qu'on ne te laisse pas le choix. Assied-toi je te cherche une tisane. Tu as besoin d'un truc qui détend.

**Moi :** _(à Camila)_ Une vraie mère poule quand elle veut.

****Selena**** :**** _(dans la cuisine)_ J'ai entendu !

Zut… Bon, au moins ça a fait rire Camila. C'est toujours ça de pris. Elle va donc s'asseoir et je vais m'installer à côté d'elle. Je replace doucement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Selena revient un peu plus tard, tendant un tasse à Camila avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle également.

**Moi :** Tu veux bien nous raconter maintenant ?

****Camila :**** Lauren s'est réveillée.

****Selena**** :**** Quoi ? Mais alors… ?

****Camila :**** Le truc c'est que… je ne peux pas la voir. Je culpabilise toujours. Si je n'avais pas été là, si je n'avais pas eut cette stupide crise de jalousie… Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Et je ne peux pas aller la voir comme une fleur et ignorer ses blessures. Vous comprenez le truc ?

**Moi :** Bien sûr. Mais c'est normal de te sentir mal Mila, tu l'aimes.

****Camila :**** C'est justement ça le plus gros problème. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse avant elle. Jamais à ce point. J'ai peur de la perdre à chaque fois que quelqu'un la regard avec un peu trop d'insistance. Je ne sais pas comment faire…

**Selena :** Tu ne pourras pas contrôler ce sentiment. Tu aimes Lauren et ce n'est pas un problème en soit. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à lui faire confiance. Je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime aussi. Elle t'a sauvé non ? Ce n'est pas une preuve selon toi ? Elle ne t'en voudra pas je pense.

**Moi :** Je suis d'accord avec elle. Mais, Mila, ne pas te voir dans sa chambre va la rendre dingue. C'est toi qu'elle a envie de voir.

****Camila :**** Mais je l'ai presque tué !

**Miley :** Ce qu'elle a fait, elle ne le regrettera certainement jamais. Te rendre coupable ça va juste te bouffer le moral. Elle est réveillée non ? Elle va bien et elle est en vie. Elle ne t'en voudra pas parce qu'elle t'a sauvé par amour pour toi.

****Camila :**** Tu crois ?

**Taylor :** Tu sais, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'était son choix. Elle n'a certainement pas réfléchis sur le coup. Mets-toi à sa place. Si c'était elle en plein milieu de la route avec une voiture lui fonçant droit dessus, tu aurais fait quoi ?

****Camila :**** Bah je l'aurais sauvé, c'est évident. Je n'y aurais même penser à deux fois.

**Nick :** C'est ce qu'elle s'est dit aussi. Tu vois le truc avec l'amour c'est que, si ça en vaut la peine, il va falloir se battre dur pour lui. Tu en as un bon exemple devant toi.

**Moi :** Ouais, on est un bon exemple. Camila, si tu savais le nombre de fois où Selena s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital… Et à cause de moi aussi…

**Selena :** N'importe quoi !

**Moi :** Oh arrête ! Si tu n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de moi il n'y aurait pas eut cette histoire avec Joe et Castor n'aurait pas eut envie de te refaire le portrait. Donc… _(à Camila)_ Tu peux culpabiliser autant que tu veux mais souviens-toi qu'elle à besoin de toi. Et tu as besoin d'elle. Elle est la seule à pouvoir te remonter le moral, non ?

****Camila :** **Sûrement mais… Je ne sais pas… Et si elle me reproche quelque chose ?

**Taylor :** Sauf que si tu ne vas pas la voir, tu ne le sauras jamais. Et là, ce sera toi qui te reprochera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ne pas avoir essayer.

****Camila :**** Je devrais y retourner alors ?

**Moi :** Peut-être pas tout de suite. Passe la nuit ici histoire de te mettre les idées au clair et tu y retournes demain. D'accord ?

****Camila :** **Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr que non.

****Camila :**** Bon… Merci alors.

_Ellipse… 1 heure…_

Le reste de la troupe est partie depuis longtemps. Il ne reste plus que Camila, Ethan, Selena et moi. D'ailleurs, il semblerait qu'Ethan soit un tout petit peu amoureux.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Il ne te lâche plus.

****Camila :**** _(sourire)_ Il m'adore.

**Moi :** Évite de lui donner de faux espoirs. Je ne veux pas avoir à lui briser le cœur plus tard en lui expliquant que tu es déjà prise.

****Camila :**** De toute façon d'ici là il m'aura oublier.

**Ethan :** Belle !

**Selena :** _(arrive)_ Ok… Demi ?

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Selena :** C'est toi qui lui a appris ça ?

**Moi :** Oh ça va ! C'est juste belle ! Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais appris à dire « sexy » ou « bonne ».

**Ethan :** Bonne !

**Selena :** Non !

****Camila :**** _(rire)_ Ethan, mon grand, il ne faut jamais dire ça à une fille.

**Ethan :** Non ?

****Camila :**** Non, évite. Elles n'aiment pas trop.

**Ethan :** Jolie ?

****Camila :**** Ça tu peux.

**Ethan :** D'accord.

_Ellipse… Le soir…_

**PDV Selena**

Demi est avec Ethan dans sa chambre et je fais le tour de la maison pour trouver Camila. Elle est dans le studio de Demi, en train de jouer de la guitare. Je crois reconnaître le morceau mais je ne suis pas sûre. Peut-être que c'est « Just a Dream » mais une version acoustique alors. Quand elle a finit de jouer, Camila soupire avant de relever la tête. C'est là qu'elle me voit.

****Camila :****_ (pose la guitare)_ Je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

**Moi :** _(m'assois à côté d'elle)_ Je viens d'arriver. Thérapie musicale ?

****Camila :**** Ouais. Elle ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir utiliser une des ses guitares, hein ?

**Moi :** Normalement non. Tant que tu en prends soin ça va.

****Camila :**** Bon…

**Moi :** Tu doutes toujours, pas vrai ?

****Camila :**** Ouais.

**Moi :** Je sais ce que ça fait. Tu as l'impression de ne la faire que souffrir.

****Camila :**** C'est exactement ça !

**Moi :** Je connais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'avais qu'on se ressemblait beaucoup. Mais tu sais, si Lauren t'aime vraiment, ce qui doit être le cas, elle ne te lâchera pas. Et plus tu la repousseras, plus elle reviendra vers toi.

****Camila :**** _(secoue la tête)_ Je ne pense pas être prête pour une relation sérieuse. Je ne saurais même pas comment faire.

**Moi :** Il n'y a pas véritablement de technique. L'important c'est de l'aimer, le reste viendra seul. Tu dois juste… laisser parler ton cœur.

****Camila :**** C'est de qui cette phrase ?

**Moi :** Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, tu voulais une citation ?

****Camila :**** Vas-y pour voir.

**Moi :** « C'est impossible, dit la Fierté. C'est risqué, dit l'Expérience. C'est sans issu, dit la Raison. Essayons, murmure le Cœur ». William Arthur Ward. Et il a raison tu sais ? Tu vas prendre beaucoup de risque dans ta vie mais le plus beau de tous sera le risque d'aimer. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de te lancer, sinon tu rateras les plus belles choses qu'il y a vivre.

****Camila :**** Quand on vous voit, Demi et toi, ça paraît si facile…

**Moi :** C'est loin de l'être, crois-moi. C'est juste que Demi est prête à tout pour moi et que, enfin, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je sois également prête à tout pour elle.

****Camila :**** Comment ça « enfin » ?

**Moi :** C'est toujours elle qui revenait quand on se disputait. C'est elle qui a tout fait. Cette maison, le mariage…

****Camila :**** Mais toi, c'était Ethan.

**Moi :** Et j'espère pouvoir lui en donner d'autre.

****Camila :**** Elle te l'a demandé ?

**Moi :** Oui. Et, tu vois, je serais prête à le faire pour elle. Et toi, tout ce que Lauren veut pour l'instant, c'est t'avoir auprès d'elle. Tu iras, d'accord ?

****Camila :**** Ouais, j'irais. Tu as raison je dois juste… foncer sans réfléchir.

**Moi :** Et puis souviens-toi, même si ça finit par une rupture ou un cœur brisé, le plus ça reste le chemin parcouru ensemble. Ne regarde pas le négatif, juste le positif. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, tout le monde est favorable à votre relation…

****Camila :**** Je crois.

**Moi :** Alors fonce. Elle t'en voudra plus de rester loin d'elle.

****Camila :**** Tu as sûrement raison.

**Moi :** _(me lève)_ Aller viens. Je te fais un lait chaud et tu iras te coucher.

****Camila :**** _(se lève)_ Demi a raison en fait, t'es un vraie mère poule !

**Moi :** C'est un truc de Latina non ?

****Camila :**** C'est vrai. Je ne dis plus rien je serais sûrement pire.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Allez, on remonte.

**PDV Demi**

Pendant que Selena est… je ne sais où et que Camila est… je ne sais où non plus… et bien moi j'appelle le reste de la troupe. Si Camila s'est barrée sans rien dire, elles doivent s'inquiéter. Je compose donc le numéro de Dinah vu que Camila m'a dit qu'elle était la dernière a qui elle avait parlé. Au bout de 3 sonneries, DJ répond enfin.

****Dinah :**** Tiens Demi ! J'allais t'appeler justement.

**Moi :** Salut DJ. Je sais que Lauren s'est réveillée.

****Dinah :**** Comment ça se fait ?

**Moi :** Parce que Camila est ici, avec Selena et moi.

****Dinah :**** Comment ça se fait ?

**Moi :** Je crois qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe. On a essayé de l'aider de notre mieux.

****Dinah :**** Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ?

**Moi :** Demain. Elle ira immédiatement voir Lauren, ne t'inquiète pas.

****Dinah :**** J'espère bien ! Elle nous l'a foutu dans un état… !

**Moi :** Demain ça s'arrangera.

****Dinah :**** Très bien. Merci d'avoir prévenu.

**Moi :** De rien. On se reparle plus tard ?

****Dinah :**** Ça marche. A plus.

**Moi :** A bientôt.

Je raccroche et je sens immédiatement une paire de bras enlacés ma taille. Je me retourne alors pour faire face à Selena et l'embrasser. J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir eut assez le temps de le faire.

**Moi :** Je t'aime.

**Selena :** Je t'aime aussi.

**Moi :** Et j'aime quand tu joue les mères surprotectrice.

**Selena :** Moi j'ai fait ça ?

**Moi :** Ouais. Surtout avec Mila.

**Selena :** Elle en avait besoin. Je suis contente qu'elle t'est appelé.

**Moi :** _(comprends)_ Selena… Tout le monde n'est pas aussi extrême que moi.

**Selena :** Tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être que Camila est du genre à noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu la connais vraiment bien.

**Moi :** Pas tant que ça en fait…

**Selena :** Alors voilà. On ne sait pas et je préfère avoir eut un œil sur elle dans un moment pareil.

**Moi :** Tu as raison.

**Selena :** J'ai toujours raison. _(m'embrasse)_ Allons nous coucher maintenant.

**Moi :** D'accord…


	6. Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You

****PDV C****amila****

**Selena :** Prête ?

****Moi :**** Quand tu veux.

**Selena :** Allons-y alors.

Je regarde Selena embrasser tendrement Demi avant de sortir. C'est trop adorable je vous jure !

**Demi :** Repassez Lauren et toi un de ces quatre.

****Moi :**** T'as l'air persuadé que ça va marcher nous deux.

**Demi :** Oui, j'en suis sûre.

****Moi :**** On passera alors. Merci encore.

**Demi :** Ce n'était rien. A bientôt.

****Moi :**** Ouais, bye.

Je retrouve alors Selena dans la voiture. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et la laisse me conduire à travers la ville. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je souriais avant qu'elle ne me le fasse remarquer.

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

****Moi :**** Oh rien. Juste… Demi et toi vous êtes adorables.

**Selena :** _(rire) _On l'entend souvent ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas tout le temps adorable entre nous.

****Moi :**** Je m'en doute. Ça me fait penser à… ce truc que j'ai lu…

**Selena :** Quoi ?

****Moi :**** Il y a beaucoup de fanfiction qui tourne sur les net. Pratiquement toutes les Stars sont touchées par le phénomène. Mais j'ai bien l'impression que Demi et toi c'est pire.

**Selena :** Comment ça ?

****Moi :**** Déjà il y a toutes les fictions d'avant votre relation, genre 2008 jusqu'à 2013, et ensuite il y a celle de pendant votre relation. J'en ai même vu avec Ethan et d'autre… Enfin j'en ai vu une un peu spéciale.

**Selena :** Tu m'intrigues là.

****Moi :**** Genre Demi et toi étiez ensemble, jusque là ça va. Vous aviez une fille donc je présume qu'elle date d'avant Ethan. Et cette fille c'était… moi.

**Selena :** Toi ?

Je la regarde rire en me demandant ce que j'ai bien put dire pour lui faire cet effet. C'était sérieux je vous jure ! Même que je finissais avec Lauren à la fin mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

****Moi :**** J'étais sérieuse !

**Selena :** Je m'en doute. Je peux la lire ?

****Moi :**** Elle est accessible sur internet comme dit donc je t'envoie le lien par SMS.

**Selena :** Tu le connais par cœur ?

****Moi :**** Pas compliquer. Le titre c'est une chanson de The Pretty Reckless que j'adore alors je retiens facilement.

**Selena :** Si tu le dis. Il y avait encore quoi comme genre de… fiction sur Demi et moi ?

****Moi :**** Des moins chastes.

**Selena :** Moins chastes ?

****Moi :**** Bah tu vois vous… Non mais tu veux des détails ou quoi ?

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Bah ouais ! Genre, il y en avait sous la douche ?

****Moi :**** Sous la douche ?

**Selena :** Ouais tu sais… chacun ses fantasmes. Demi, moi, une douche, tu vois le genre ?

****Moi :**** _(ferme les yeux)_ Plutôt : Lauren, moi, une douche. _(sourire)_ Putain j'aime cette équation !

**Selena :** Hein ?

****Moi :**** Chacun ses fantasmes mais ce n'est pas dit qu'on ne peut pas avoir les mêmes.

**Selena :** Jamais fait sous la douche ?

****Moi :**** Nop mais j'en rêve !

**Selena :** Et moi donc. Sauf que c'est de moins en moins possible avec Ethan.

****Moi :**** Ouais vaut mieux éviter d'être déranger dans des moments comme ça.

**Selena :** Exactement ! Et ce gamin a un talent fou pour nous interrompre dans ces moments.

****Moi :** **_(rire)_ Je l'adore ce gosse.

**Selena :** Ne rigole pas ! Tu n'as jamais vu Demi frustrée sexuellement sinon tu compatirais à ma douleur.

****Moi :**** Oh certainement…

**Selena :** Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois vraiment en train de parler de sexe avec une ado de 16 ans.

****Moi :**** Je suis précoce dans la matière.

**Selena :** Ça je veux bien te croire. _(se gare)_ On est arrivés Mademoiselle.

****Moi :**** Bon… Merci encore pour tout.

**Selena :** Ce n'est rien, je te jure. _(me prend dans ses bras)_ Rappelle au moindre problème d'accord ? Et même si tout va bien t'as le droit d'appeler.

****Moi :**** J'y penserais. Peut-être que je te raconterais comment c'était sous la douche.

**Selena :** _(rire)_ Chiche on se le raconte.

****Moi :**** Dès qu'on l'a fait.

**Selena :** Deal.

****Moi :**** Bon, à bientôt.

**Selena :** A bientôt oui…

**PDV Demi**

Je suis seule, avec Ethan qui a décidé de faire la grasse matinée, donc je suis dans mon studio et j'essaye de mettre en place une chanson. Essayer c'est le bon mot, je suis en galère complète. Finalement, mon portable sonne et je décroche en voyant que c'est Nick.

**Nick :** Je peux passer ?

**Moi :** Quand tu veux, je suis seule de toute façon.

**Nick :** J'arrive alors.

Il raccroche et, simultanément, j'entends la sonnette retentir. C'est déjà lui ? Oh ce serait possible. Nick est du genre à faire ces blagues. Je remonte donc et je vais ouvrir. C'est bien lui.

**Moi :** J'aurais dû m'en douter.

**Nick :** _(sourire)_ Tu sais que je fais des coups comme ça. En 6 ans tu n'as toujours pas appris ta leçon ?

**Moi :**_ (le laisse entrer)_ Apparemment non.

**Nick :** Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à venir ? T'étais avec Ethan ?

**Moi : **_(ferme la porte)_ Non, il dort. J'en profitais pour écrire un peu.

**Nick :** Ça marchait ?

**Moi :** Pas trop.

**Nick :** Allons voir ce qu'on peut faire.

_Ellipse…_

Ça fait presque une heure qu'on bosse Nick et moi, Ethan nous ayant rejoint en cours de route. Il est sur mes genoux, moi en face du piano et je le regarde taper des touches au hasard.

**Nick :** _(rire)_ Clairement un artiste !

**Moi :** Il le sera sur le terrain, balle au pied.

**Ethan :** Foot !

**Moi :** Ouais, et ça prouve bien que tu n'es pas fait pour être chanteur. Tu n'as pas du tout l'oreille musicale.

**Ethan :** Non.

**Moi :** Donc il sera footballeur.

Je croise alors le regard de Nick. Un regard qui me dit qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Parfois, j'aime bien ses idées et parfois non. J'ai mes raisons d'avoir peur là.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Nick :** J'ai pensé à un truc.

**Moi :** Quoi donc ?

**Nick :** Ça fait combien de temps que Selena et toi n'avez pas pris de temps pour vous ?

**Moi :** Comment ça ?

**Nick :** Il y a toujours Ethan non ? Même si vous pouvez être seules parfois, il y a toujours un moment où il a besoin de vous.

**Moi :** Hum… Oui. Et donc ?

**Nick :** Donc ? De mon côté je suis seul à m'ennuyer comme l'enfer. Je peux le garder jusqu'à demain si tu veux ou même plus. Tu pourras alors passer du temps avec ta fiancée.

**Moi :** Tu ferais ça ?

**Nick :** Bien sûr. Il n'est pas chiant regarde. On se met tout les deux devant le match Portland/Houston et on verra bien.

**Moi :** Attends, je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de match cette semaine ?

**Nick :** C'est les équipes féminines et crois-moi tu ne dirais pas non à Alex Morgan.

**Moi :** Je te fais confiance. Mais tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Nick :** Je me suis déjà occupé de Frankie, je ne suis plus à ça près. Et au moindre problème je t'appellerais, promis.

**Moi :** Bon, très bien.

_Ellipse…_

Nick vient de repartir avec Ethan et je lui fais totalement confiance pour bien s'occuper de lui. Ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien ! C'est au moment même où un plan se met en place dans ma tête que je reçois un appel. Selena ?

**Moi :** Mon Cœur, ça va ?

**Selena :** Nickel. Je dois juste passer voir ma mère, elle a truc à me demander.

**Moi :** Combien de temps ?

**Selena :** Juste 10 minutes…

**Moi :** Tu ne préfères pas passer un peu de temps avec elle ?

**Selena :** C'est juste…

**Moi :** Tu peux Lena, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission.

**Selena :** Ça ne te dérange pas ?

**Moi :** Pas du tout.

**Selena :** Bon, je pense que ce sera l'affaire d'une heure.

**Moi :** Très bien. On se revoit plus tard alors.

**Selena :** Oui. Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime aussi.

Une heure… Voilà qui me laissera largement le temps de mettre mon plan en place…

_Ellipse… 1h30…_

**PDV Selena**

Quand je rentre, il est déjà tard et la nuit commence à tomber. Ce qui m'étonne le plus pourtant c'est que, une fois dans le couloir, il fait sombre, aucune lumière n'est allumée et je n'entends aucun bruit. Je pose donc mes affaires dans l'entrée et je vais vers le salon, d'où une lumière tremblotante me parvient. Quand j'arrive dans la pièce, j'éclaire immédiatement l'endroit. Je retrouve alors une dizaine de bougies allumées, source de la lueur que j'ai vu, et des pétales de roses blanches un peu partout autour de la cheminée où un feu brûle paresseusement. D'un coup, la lumière s'éteint et je me tourne alors vers l'entrée du salon.

**Demi :** Le but s'était de laisser éteint. Sinon, à quoi servirait les bougies ?

**Moi :** C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

**Demi :** Et bien oui, pourquoi ?

**Moi :** C'est la question que j'allais te poser. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

**Demi :** Parce que je veux passer du temps avec ma fiancée et que, si tu n'avais pas réalisé non plus, on n'a jamais eut de rendez-vous à proprement parler.

**Moi :** C'est vrai mais… subitement ça te vient ?

**Demi :** Autant profiter du fait que Nick garde Ethan jusqu'à demain.

**Moi :** Ethan n'est pas là ?

**Demi :** Non, c'est toi et moi mon cœur, personne d'autre. _(s'approche)_ Ça te plait ?

**Moi :** Totalement. Sauf que tu ne m'as pas encore embrassée.

**Demi :** Je mériterais d'être punie pour cette erreur.

Elle s'approche donc un peu plus près et vient enfin poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains sont sur ma taille et les miennes se perdent dans ses cheveux tandis que nos langues se caressent sensuellement. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres contre les miennes… il n'y a qu'elle et moi dans l'univers entier… jusqu'à ce que ça sonne.

**Moi :** Sérieusement ?

**Demi :**_ (sourire)_ Le dîner est prêt.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Demi :** Vas juste t'asseoir.

Je le fais donc, prenant place sur la couverture qu'elle a installé devant la cheminée, je m'adosse au canapé le plus proche. Demi revient un peu plus tard avec 2 verres et une bouteille pleine d'une boisson rose-orangée.

**Moi :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Demi :**_ (s'assoit à côté de moi)_ Hypothétiquement le meilleur cocktail San Francisco de la ville. Nous allons voir.

**Moi :** Un cocktail ? Mais… !

**Demi :** Sans alcool, c'est pour ça que j'ai commandé celui-là. Disons que la version alcoolisé du San Francisco a longtemps été mon sponsor officiel.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Très bien, essayons.

Elle me sert donc un verre et je goûte le mélange.

**Moi :** Le meilleur je ne sais pas, en tout cas il est excellent. Il mettait quoi comme alcool dedans ?

**Demi :** Vodka et liqueur de melon. Mais crois-moi, c'est meilleur sans.

**Moi :** Sinon… il y a quoi au programme ?

**Demi :** En réalité, ta question c'est : qu'est-ce qu'on mange, pas vrai ?

**Moi :** _(sourire)_ Tu me connais bien.

**Demi :** Je ne t'épouse pas pour rien. _(se lève)_ J'ai commandé un plat chez 3 traiteurs différents, histoire qu'on essaye tout. Prête ?

**Moi :** Allons-y.

_Ellipse…_

**PDV Nick**

**Moi :** Alors Ethan, on n'est pas bien là ?

**Ethan :** Filles !

**Moi :** Ouais, les filles aussi jouent au foot.

**Ethan :** Belle.

**Moi :** C'est Alex Morgan. Non seulement la plus belle mais aussi la meilleure joueuse de foot de tous les USA. T'as de bons goûts.

J'étais tranquillement en train d'apprécier l'ouverture du match avec Ethan quand j'entends sonner. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être à une heure pareille.

**Moi :** Ne bouge pas Ethan, je vais voir qui c'est.

**Ethan :** Kay.

Je vais donc ouvrir la porte juste pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Dallas.

**Dallas :** Désolée, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est venue et je ne sais pas pour quelle foutue raison elle veut partir maintenant mais je ne la laisserais pas faire. Je la retiens donc par le poignet et elle me refait face.

**Moi :** Non, reste…

**Dallas :** C'est juste… Je ne veux pas…

**Moi :** On est amis non ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas passer une soirée tranquille ?

**Dallas :** Parce que tu prétends encore être avec moi.

**Moi :** Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai -et aurais sans doute encore longtemps- des sentiments pour toi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te sauterais dessus à la moindre occasion. Je ne suis pas Joe.

**Dallas :** Justement, c'est un anti-Joe que je cherche en ce moment.

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Alors tu as sonné à la bonne porte. _(m'écarte)_ Entre.

Elle le fait et se dirige immédiatement vers le salon.

**Dallas :** Tiens, tu as de la compagnie ?

**Ethan :** Dal' !

**Dallas :** Bonsoir champion. Ça va ?

**Ethan :** Alex !

**Dallas :**_ (me regarde)_ Qui ?

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Alex Morgan, une joueuse.

**Dallas :** Oh, foot. _(à Ethan)_ T'es un vrai accro toi.

**Ethan :** Oui !

Je regarde Dallas s'installer à côté d'Ethan et je prends alors moi-même place à côté d'elle. Pendant qu'on laisse Ethan à son match, Dallas se tourne vers moi et finit par poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je la laisse faire, même si je sais que ce n'est que temporaire.

**Dallas :** C'est dingue ce qu'il m'arrive. Je te crois quand tu dis qu'on était ensemble, j'ai des souvenirs en flashs parfois mais… c'est comme si je regardais un film ou que c'était la vie d'une autre. Je ne ressens rien quand je me souviens de ça. Je ne me souviens que d'images, pas d'émotions. Je m'en veux de te faire ça…

**Moi :** Arrête, tu n'y peux rien…

**Dallas :** _(me coupe)_ J'ai lâché Joe.

**Moi :** Tu as quoi ?

**Dallas :** Je sais que je ne suis plus avec lui, tout le monde me l'a dit. J'ai vu les dates, j'ai vu qu'il était avec d'autre… Putain il s'est même fait Selena ! Et puis… je pourrais plus facilement me concentrer sur ma mémoire si je n'ai pas de distraction.

**Moi :** Quoi que tu fasses… je te soutiens.

**Dallas :** T'es complètement dingue.

**Moi :** De toi, oui.

Elle me regarde intensément et, si je m'écoutais, je l'embrasserais à l'instant même. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas encore retrouvé la mémoire, qu'elle commence à peine à se faire à l'idée d'être avec moi et que je ne veux pas la brusquer.

**Ethan :** Boom !

**Dallas :** _(rire)_ Il va faire ça à chaque fois ?

**Moi :** Ouais, il n'a pas encore compris le principe de « tu es pour une équipe et contre l'autre ». Pour lui, l'important c'est les buts.

_Ellipse…_

**PDV Selena**

Je regarde Demi qui vient de s'installer au piano et plaque quelques accords avant de commencer à jouer une mélodie. Ça m'a l'air d'être une suite au hasard. Elle finit par me regarder tout en continuant.

**Demi :** Madame a une demande particulière ?

**Moi :** Voyons voir… Je peux être égoïste ?

**Demi :** Totalement.

**Moi :** Une chanson qui te fasse penser à moi.

**Demi :** Là c'est totalement égoïste, oui.

Elle commence pourtant à faire glisser ses doigts sur les touches avec grâce et aisance. J'ai toujours été fascinée quand elle jouait au piano et c'est un sentiment qui n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Je ne reconnais pas du tout ce qu'elle joue mais j'adore. C'est doux, romantique et apaisant. Pendant qu'elle joue, elle relève la tête et me regarde.

**Demi :**_ (murmure)_ Viens.

Je la rejoins donc et elle continue la chanson, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est bientôt arrivée à la fin parce qu'elle ralentit imperceptiblement. Elle commence alors à chanter ce que je suppose être le refrain.

**Demi :** « Nothing's gonna change my love for you

You ought to know by now how much I love you

One thing you can be sure of

I'll never ask for more than your love

Nothing's gonna change my love for you

You ought to know by now how much I love you

The world may change my whole life through

But nothing's gonna change my love for you

Nothing's gonna change my love for you

You ought to know by now how much I love you

One thing you can be sure of

I'll never ask for more than your love »

Elle termine alors par des accords plaqués en douceur. Je pensais qu'elle arrêterait là mais elle recommence une nouvelle chanson et cette fois, je reconnais facilement « We'll Be A Dream ». J'adore cette chanson alors je me laisse porter par la mélodie sans l'interrompre. J'ai même l'impression que ma respiration est trop forte et risque de briser la magie de cet instant. Ses doigts parcourent les touchent d'ivoires sans jamais faillir ni se tromper jusqu'au dernier accord. Je laisse le son s'évanouir.

**Moi :** La première chanson… ?

**Demi :** Westlife. Sans commentaire.

**Moi :** Ok, aucun commentaire. Mais tu sais quoi ?

**Demi :** Non ?

**Moi :** J'ai pensé à quelque chose toute la soirée.

**Demi :** Quoi donc ?

**Moi :** _(m'approche d'elle) _Ethan n'est pas là, c'est toi et moi toutes seules Querida et… _(murmure contre ses lèvres)_ … ce soir je peux te faire crier mon nom autant que je veux.

**Demi :** J'aime cette idée…

**Moi :** _(prends sa main)_ Alors viens.

Je l'emmène directement à l'étage, ignorant le fait qu'elle rit de mon impatience, et je la conduis jusqu'à notre chambre. J'ai une idée derrière la tête depuis le début de la soirée, depuis que j'ai croisé son regard.

**Moi :** Ferme les yeux.

Elle m'obéit aveuglément, c'est le cas de le dire. M'assurant qu'elle ne triche pas, je vais jusqu'à mon armoire où je cherche un bandeau. Quand j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut, je vais le mettre sur les yeux de Demi, ignorant ses questions.

**Moi :** Je fais et tu obéis.

**Demi :** Dominante ?

**Moi :** Totalement.

**PDV Demi**

Je suis dans le noir complet, je ne sais pas où elle est et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte me faire. Mais je me laisse faire parce que je sais qu'elle ne cherchera jamais à me faire du mal. Alors, quand elle me prend la main pour me faire avancer, je la suis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me porte et me pose sur le lit. Elle commence alors à me déshabiller, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle peut atteindre. Ne pas savoir où elle va me toucher ne fait que démultiplier le plaisir ressenti. Je ne vois pas son regard non plus, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas deviner ce qu'elle compte me faire. Quand je me retrouve complètement nue, elle s'écarte de moi et sa chaleur me manque immédiatement.

**Moi :** Lena…

**Selena :** Chut. Tiens-toi tranquille.

Quelque temps plus tard, je la sens prendre mes deux poignets et le mettre au dessus de ma tête. Je sens ensuite qu'elle me passe un tissu autour et… elle m'attache.

**Moi :** Lena, mon cœur qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Selena :** Je t'attache, ce n'est pas évident ?

**Moi :** Mais… !

**Selena :** _(un doigt sur mes lèvres)_ Chut… Tu me fais confiance non ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Selena :** Alors tout va bien. Je ne ferais rien qui ne te feras pas vivre une gamme de plaisir inoubliable.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle reprend place au-dessus de moi, sa peau brûlante contre la mienne et ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas la toucher, je peux juste lui rendre son baiser et me laisser aller au plaisir qu'elle va procurer. Ce qu'elle ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à faire. Elle glisse jusqu'à mon cou, s'attardant quelque temps sur mon point d'impulsion. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que gémir et attendre impatiemment la suite. Elle continue alors son chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine et elle embrasse très doucement un de mes seins tandis que sa main s'avance vers l'autre. Elle fait lentement rouler la pointe sous son pouce, ce qui me fait gémir. Cette nouvelle sensation me remue jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Je suis trempée. Je m'agrippe au tissu qui me retient prisonnière quand ses lèvres se referment sur mon autre téton. Ne pas savoir, ne rien voir, ignorer ce qu'il va venir et où elle va… c'est juste un plaisir en plus. Et je pense bien qu'elle s'en doute parce que je sens ses lèvre s'étirer en un sourire tout contre ma peau. Je ne peux peut-être rien faire, mais je peux toujours parler.

**Moi :** Lena, je t'en supplie…

**Selena :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Moi :** Tu sais ce que je veux. Putain Selena juste baise-moi !

**Selena :** A tes ordres.

Je vous jure que j'entends le sourire dans sa voix. Elle glisse alors sa langue le long de mon corps, créant des frissons partout où elle passe. Elle s'arrête alors juste là où je voudrais qu'elle applique sa magie. Je sens son souffle frapper mon centre brûlant et impatient de ses caresses. Mon corps se cambre et se convulse au contact de sa langue sur mon clitoris. Elle la fait tournoyer encore et encore, sans relâche, elle me torture, je perds pied, chaque atome de mon être se concentre sur cette petite centrale électrique qui grésille entre mes cuisses, mes jambes se raidissent... Elle glisse un doigt en moi…

**Selena :** Bébé, tu mouilles tellement pour moi... J'adore.

Elle commence un lent va et vient en moi, sa langue toujours sur mon clitoris. Elle tourne, caresse, taquine… C'est trop... Mon corps supplie qu'on le soulage. Incapable de le lui refuser plus longtemps, je me laisse aller, perdant toute pensée cohérente quand l'orgasme s'empare de moi. Je hurle et le monde s'effondre, anéanti par la force de ma jouissance. Je sens à peine ses mains sur mes poignets, mais je l'entends clairement chuchoter à mon oreille.

**Selena :** Je vais prendre un douche.

**Moi :** Mais… Lena ! _(se lève)_

**Selena :** _(plus loin)_ Tu devrais réussir à te détacher seule.

Et elle a raison, en tirant un peu je fais tomber le tissu qui me retenait prisonnière. J'enlève également celui qui me cachait la vue et je me lève ensuite aussi vite que je le peux, sachant que mes jambes sont encore prises de tremblements. Selena Marie Gomez, tu vas me payer ce petit jeu, même si c'était très agréable. Je vais donc à sa suite dans la salle de bain et je la retrouve déjà sous la douche, l'eau coulant sur son corps et le rendant encore plus tentant. Je la rejoins alors et elle sourit en me voyant.

**Selena :** Alors, mon petit jeu t'a plu ?

**Moi :** _(la plaque contre le mur)_ Tu vas me le payer.

**Selena :** Quand tu veux.

Je commence à l'embrasser passionnément, sentant des frissons parcourir son corps certainement dû à la fraîcheur du carrelage contre son dos. Elle passe ses bras derrière ma nuque, intensifiant le baiser et, tandis que l'eau chaude coule encore sur nos corps, je glisse jusqu'à son cou. Je savoure la douceur de sa peau sous ma langue, contre mes lèvres. Je savoure ses gémissements qui sont la plus belle musique du monde à mes oreilles. Je savoure la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, sous mes mains aventurières.

**Selena :** Putain Demi, arrête de me taquiner.

**Moi :** Oh non. Tu as joué avec moi, je joue avec toi.

**Selena :** _(gémit)_ Oh bordel…

**Moi :** Tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes Gomez.

**Selena :** Alors continue pitié…

**Moi :** Ça je peux le faire.

Je reprends mes caresses, mes baisers, tout. Je glisse jusqu'à sa poitrine et je prends immédiatement un de ses tétons en bouche, récoltant un gémissement plus prononcé que les précédents. Mes mains glissent du bas de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, juste histoire de coller son corps un peu plus au mien. Je me mets lentement à genoux devant elle, ma langue parcourant tout son corps jusqu'à se poser sur son intimité. Cette fois-ci, c'est un petit cri qui s'échappe de ses lèvres et je ne perds pas de temps avant de la pénétrer de deux doigts. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux, appuyant mon visage contre elle. Je continue ma caresse allant un peu plus vite à chaque fois que ses cris deviennent plus fort. Sa respiration est saccadée, ses jambes se raidissent sous mes mains… Je savais qu'elle était proche avant même qu'elle n'atteigne l'orgasme.

Je la laisse reprendre ses esprits, me relevant pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Elle a toujours les yeux fermés et la tête posée contre le carrelage blanc quand je me décide à sortir la première de la douche. Envelopper dans une serviette, je l'attends. Elle finit par me rejoindre et je l'entoure moi-même d'une autre serviette. Je laisse mes bras autour d'elle alors que je pose mes lèvres sur son épaule jusqu'à remonter à son cou. Elle se tourne alors vers moi, me permettant de l'embrasser enfin aussi passionnément que je le voulais.

**Selena :** Je t'aime.

**Moi :** Je t'aime tout autant mon cœur.

**Selena :** Tant mieux parce que la nuit ne fait commencer…


	7. Comets

**PDV Selena**

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, un sourire s'affichant immédiatement sur mon visage au souvenir de la nuit passée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis mais je n'ai aucun regret quant à ce qu'il s'est passé. Surtout vu le passage sous le douche. Je veux dire… c'était encore mieux que ce que je m'imaginais. Le carrelage froid contre mon dos créant des frissons tout le long de mon corps mais ce n'était rien comparer à la chaleur du corps de Demi contre le mien. Je me tourne alors vers elle et je vois qu'elle dort encore. Je repousse une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombe sur son visage et je la regarde, admirant son sommeil calme. Est-ce que c'est possible de regarder une personne et d'avoir à chaque fois l'impression de retomber amoureuse ? Non je demande parce que ça m'arrive totalement dès que je pose les yeux sur Demi, c'est dingue !

**Demi :** _(sans ouvrir les yeux)_ Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

**Moi :** Parce que je t'aime.

**Demi :** Ça m'a l'air d'être une raison suffisante. _(ouvre les yeux)_ Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je t'aime aussi.

**Moi :** Je le savais mais c'est toujours plaisant à entendre. Petit déjeuner ?

**Demi :** Si tu le prépares, oui.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Comme tu veux.

Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de me lever. J'enfile simplement un T-Shirt large qui me descend à mi-cuisse, n'ayant aucune envie de m'habiller.

**Demi :** Je te rejoins dans 2 semaines.

**Moi :** Ça marche.

Je sors de la chambre et je me rends dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer ce petit déjeuner.

**PDV Demi**

Je viens tout juste de me glisser dans un jogging et un T-Shirt à l'effigie du Texas quand j'entends mon portable sonner. Je décroche immédiatement en voyant que c'est mon manager.

**Moi :** Allô ?

**Phil :** Hey Demi ! Grande nouvelle aujourd'hui !

**Moi :** Je t'écoute.

**Phil :** Je t'ai prévu une tournée !

**Moi :** Quoi ? Quand ?

**Phil :** Elle débute dans 2 semaines, petit tour rapide des USA pendant 2 mois.

**Moi :** Et tu me préviens maintenant ?

**Phil :** C'est juste une petite prolongation du Neon Lights Tour. Vu que quasiment tous les concerts ont été _sold-out_ dans la journée, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait remettre le couvert.

**Moi :** Et donc… tu as tout prévu ?

**Phil :** Fifth Harmony, Cher Lloyd et Jennel Garcia en première partie, t'en dis quoi ?

**Moi :** Hum… J'ai le choix ?

**Phil :** Pas vraiment. Je t'envoie les détails par mail.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Ok.

**Phil :** Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te fait que moyennement plaisir ?

**Moi :** Parce que c'est le cas. Pouvoir à nouveau avoir des contacts avec mes fans c'est génial. Mais en contre-partie tu me demandes d'être loin de mon fils et de ma fiancée pendant 2 mois et ce 3 mois avant notre mariage.

**Phil :** Justement, je me disais qu'ensuite tu pourrais prendre plusieurs semaines de vacances et Selena n'aura qu'à t'accompagner sur quelques dates.

**Moi :** Je verrais ça avec elle. On se reparle plus tard ?

**Phil :** Oui, à plus.

Je raccroche, déchirer entre plusieurs sentiments. J'ai peur que Selena ne m'en veuille. Je sais qu'elle voudrait que je l'aide pour les préparatifs du mariage et j'espère qu'elle ne voudra pas annuler ou repousser la date. Pour le savoir, je devrais juste lui en parler. Je la rejoins donc dans la cuisine où je la retrouve très occupée. Je viens donc l'enlacer, son dos contre ma poitrine, mes bras autour de sa taille et mes lèvres glissant déjà sur son cou.

**Selena :** Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as fait une connerie ?

**Moi :** Moi ? Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

**Selena :** Le fait que tu viens toujours comme ça quand tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner. Donc ?

**Moi :** Très bien.

Dieu, cette fille me connaît trop bien ! Je m'écarte donc d'elle, m'appuyant contre le plan de travail juste à côté d'elle.

**Moi :** _(soupire)_ Mon manager a appelé.

**Selena :** A l'instant ?

**Moi :** Oui, il a prévu tournée américaine.

**Selena :** Quand ?

**Moi :** Dans 2 semaines, pendant 2 mois.

**Selena :** _(retourne à __s__a cuisine)_ Et bien tu reviendras à temps pour le mariage.

**Moi :** _(surprise)_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

**Selena : **De quoi ?

**Moi :** De ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

**Selena :** Comme si tu l'aurais fait de toute façon.

**Moi :** Bah… un minimum.

**Selena :** Si j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appelle. Et je pourrais même te rejoindre quelques jours avec Ethan.

**Moi :** Tu ferais ça ?

**Selena :** Bien sûr !

**Moi :** _(l'embrasse)_ Tu sais que je t'aime ?

**Selena :** Tu as dû me le dire il y a… 5 minutes.

**Moi :** Je te le redis alors, tu es incroyable.

**Selena :** Alors, qui est ta première partie ?

**Moi :** J'en ai plusieurs en fait. Fifth Harmony…

**Selena :** C'est génial !

**Moi :** …Cher…

**Selena :** Je sens que cette tournée ne va pas être de tout repos.

**Moi :** …et Jennel.

La réaction est immédiate, elle s'immobilise à la seconde même où je prononce ce nom. Oh oh, je le sens mal ce coup-là.

**Moi :** Lena, je… !

**Selena :**_ (me coupe)_ Tu n'y peux rien je suppose ?

**Moi :** Je n'ai pas choisit, crois-moi.

Sauf qu'elle n'a pas l'air de me croire. Genre, pas du tout. Alors je la force à me regarder, gardant son visage entre mes mains.

**Moi :** Il ne se passera rien Lena et tu n'as même pas à y penser parce que je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde.

**Selena :** Désolée d'être légèrement jalouse et inquiète. On parle quand même d'une fille avec qui tu as couché et que tu as qualifié de « hot » _on camera_.

**Moi :** C'est du passé tout ça et je n'étais même pas encore avec toi à ce moment-là !

**Selena :** Et alors ?

**Moi : **Et alors ?! Non mais tu veux quoi, que je dise aussi que tu es hot ? Et puis bonne tant qu'on y est !

**Selena :** Je…

**Moi :** C'est ce que tu veux ? Je te le dirais si c'est le cas mais si tu me réponds oui c'est que tu n'as rien compris !

**Selena :** Alors explique-moi.

**Moi :** Il y a des filles que tu peux qualifier de bonne, qui se retrouvent dans ton lit tout au plus quelques fois et ensuite tu les oublieras. Et de l'autre côté, il y a les filles belles avec un cœur en or que tu veux épouser et voir élever tes enfants. Et toi, Selena, bon Dieu ! Tu fais partie de la deuxième catégorie sans hésiter. Tu es la seule femme à qui je pense, la seule que je porte dans mon cœur et mon esprit, la seule qui me fait sourire à chaque instant. Tu es ma muse, la femme de ma vie et le rayon de soleil qui illumine mes journées d'ombre. Je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre, alors oublie Jennel !

**Selena :** Je te crois je… _(soupire)_ Je suis désolée.

**Moi :** Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ta jalousie me montre juste que tu tiens à moi et que tu as peur de me perdre.

**Selena :** Bien sûr que j'ai peur de te perdre et ce à chaque instant ! Il y a tellement mieux que moi dehors et il suffit que tu t'en aperçoive pour…

**Moi :** Personne ne sera aussi bien que toi, Mon Cœur. Personne n'aurait put me donner un fils aussi adorable qu'Ethan. Et personne ne me fait d'aussi bons petits déjeuners ! Tu devrais quand même le surveiller parce que tu risques de faire cramer mon bacon.

**Selena :** Oups, pardon…

Comme elle s'affaire à nouveau, je vais reprendre ma place derrière elle, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras et je pose mon menton sur son épaule.

**Moi :** J'ai faim.

**Selena :**_ (rire)_ Tu as toujours faim.

**Moi :** Pas autant que toi.

**Selena :** Oh aller… Je suis sûre que ça t'es déjà arrivé de rêver de pizza.

**Moi :** De pizza non, mais de chocolat oui. Fondu même et tu ne devineras jamais où je l'ai mangé.

**Selena :** Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

**Moi :** _(murmure à son oreille)_ Directement sur ton corps. _(m'écarte d'elle)_ Je mets la table !

**Selena :** Tu comptes faire ça encore longtemps ?

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Selena :** Me balancer des bombes érotiques et te barrer juste après ?

**Moi :** Oui.

Je remarque son sourire et je souris moi aussi. J'aime tellement cette fille c'est dingue !

**PDV Dallas**

Je me réveille doucement, une odeur de toast grillé glissant jusqu'à moi. Sauf que, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre. Je me relève d'un coup et je réfléchis. J'étais allée chez Nick hier soir, j'ai dû m'endormir sur le canapé. Je descends alors et je rejoins la cuisine. Je vois d'abord Ethan qui est franchement très calme pour un môme. Je vous jure qu'il mange sans broncher et rien éparpiller autour de lui !

**Ethan :** Dal' !

**Moi :** Coucou Champion. _(embrasse sa tête)_ Bien dormi ?

**Ethan :** Oui.

**Nick :** Et toi ?

**Moi :** Très bien même. Je me suis endormie sur le canapé, pas vrai ?

**Nick :** Ouais, je t'ai mise dans la chambre d'amis du coup. Je n'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller.

**Moi :** Merci.

**Nick :** Ce n'est rien. Tu n'aimes pas trop le foot je pense.

**Moi :** Bizarrement si, j'aime bien.

**Nick :** Tu veux venir avec nous du coup ?

**Moi :** Où ça ?

**Nick :** Les Comets jouent un match à 13h et j'emmène Ethan. Pas vrai Champion ?

**Ethan :** Comets !

**Moi :** _(rire)_ C'est quelle équipe ça ?

**Nick :** L'équipe universitaire de l'UTD.

**Moi :** Alors ça me va. Je rentrerais quand même chez moi pour me changer et je vous retrouve ici.

**Nick :** _(sourire)_ Ça marche.

Je le regarde, finir de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il a toujours ce même sourire sur les lèvres et je comprends mieux d'un coup comment j'ai put tombé amoureuse de lui. Si je l'ai été une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième ? Autant passer le plus de temps avec lui, il est peut-être la clé qui peut ouvrir les portes de ma mémoire envolée…

**PDV Miley**

Je suis réveillée depuis longtemps et je suis dans un tel état d'excitation que je me suis décidée à aller faire un petit jogging. Je suis donc en train de courir dans un parc, l'esprit encombrer d'un tas de question et d'hésitations. J'ai toujours peur, même si je ne le montre plus à Taylor. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à assumer de grosses responsabilité sans les prendre à la rigolade. Je ne peux pas rester sérieuse aussi longtemps. Je suis encore jeune et j'aime sortir faire la fête. Je vais devoir changer brusquement de mode de vie et j'espère pouvoir le faire. J'appréhende, je ne veux pas me planter. Ça ne concernera pas que moi si j'échoue, ça impliquera aussi Taylor et le bébé. J'ai une famille à charge maintenant merde ! Ça ne vous ferait pas peur à vous ?

Je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc, appuyant mes coudes sur mes genoux, la tête entre les mains. J'aimerais bien effacer tous ces doutes de mon esprit. Ça a l'air tellement facile quand on voit Demi et Selena mais moi j'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir y arriver. Rien que pour me rassurer, je sors mon portable de ma poche et j'appelle Demi, laquelle répond rapidement.

**Demi :** Allô ?

**Moi :** Hey Demi !

**Demi :** Miley ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Moi :** Rien, pourquoi tu demandes ?

**Demi :** T'as l'air stressée, voilà pourquoi. Ça va ?

**Moi :** J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

**Demi : **Ah, je comprends mieux.

**Moi :** T'as toujours été douée avec les gosses mais moi ils me stressent !

**Demi :** Les gosses oui, le tien tu l'aimeras. Mil', j'ai toujours eut peur de ne pas y arriver avec Ethan. Mais, une fois qu'il était dans mes bras, que j'ai senti qu'il était bien concret et vivant, je ne pouvais pas reculer. Quand ton enfant sera dans tes bras, tu verras que tout va changer. Tu vas l'aimer et ça sera la clé de tout. Je te connais Miley, tu fais tout pour les personnes que tu aimes.

**Moi :** Et quand je me plante, je m'en veux.

**Demi :** Mais on fait tous des erreurs, personne n'est parfait. Regarde-moi ! Techniquement j'ai raté la moitié de la vie de mon fils jusqu'ici.

**Moi :** Mais ce n'est pas important puisque le reste du temps tu es géniale !

**Demi :** Et c'est comme ça pour tous les parents. Quoi que tu fasse, tu te sentiras nulle mais le fait est que ce gosse t'aimeras peu importe ce que tu fais.

**Moi :** Tu crois ?

**Demi :** J'en suis certaine.

**Moi :** J'ai une autre question.

**Demi :** Vas-y.

**Moi :** Fille ou garçon ?

**Demi :** _(rire)_ Je croyais que Taylor ne voulait pas savoir ?

**Moi :** Elle non mais moi oui.

**Demi :** Bon et bien j'ai le pré-sentiment que ce sera une fille.

**Moi :** Tu es sûre ?

**Demi :** Quasiment. C'est ce que tu voulais ?

**Moi :** Une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

**Demi :** Tu vois, tu l'aimes déjà. Tu vas y arriver Mil' et Taylor sera là pour t'aider.

**Moi :** Je sais. Merci.

**Demi :** A ton service.

**Moi :** On se reparle plus tard, ok ?

**Demi :** Ouais, à plus !

Je remets le portable dans ma poche et reprends la direction de chez moi, impatiente de rentrer. J'ai envie de voir Taylor maintenant. Quand je pousse la porte d'entrée, je sens l'odeur des pancakes et brusquement je suis affamée. Je rejoins Taylor dans la cuisine et je vais l'embrasser sur la joue.

**Taylor :** Jogging matinal ?

**Moi :** J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit. _(me sers un verre de jus d'orange)_

**Taylor :** Ça a marché ?

**Moi : **Pas du tout, mais j'ai appelé Demi. _(bois)_

**Taylor :** Et ?

**Moi :** Rien de particulier. Elle m'a dit plus ou moins la même chose que toi mais cette fois ça venait de quelqu'un qui l'avait vécu. Ça a plus d'impact.

**Taylor :** Mouais…

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Taylor :** Tu lui as demandé, avoue.

**Moi :** De quoi ?

**Taylor :** Le sexe du bébé.

**Moi :** Oui.

**Taylor :** Ne me dis rien alors.

**Moi :** Donc tu crois toi aussi qu'elle pourrait avoir raison !

**Taylor :** C'est possible. On verra bien, tu me diras.

**Moi : **Oui, dans un mois. _(pose mon verre)_ Je vais prendre une douche rapide.

**Taylor :** D'accord.

**Moi :** _(l'embrasse)_ Je t'aime.

**Taylor :** Je t'aime aussi.

**PDV Demi**

**Moi :** _(lis le message)_ Nick garde encore Ethan cet après-midi. Ils vont voir un match.

**Selena :** On est donc encore seules jusque-là ?

**Moi :** Oui.

**Selena :** _(sourire)_ Je me demande ce qu'on va faire.

**Moi :** _(comprends le sous-entendu)_ Non ! On va s'occuper de ce mariage autant qu'on peut tant que je suis encore là.

**Selena :** Ça me va aussi. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de t'en faire. J'aurais encore Taylor et Dallas, n'oublie pas.

**Moi :** _(secoue la tête)_ Je sais mais je m'en veux quand même de t'abandonner comme ça. Phil a tout prévu sans moi et ça me tue.

**Selena :** Tu n'es pas contente de repartir en tournée ? C'est la meilleure partie de ce job !

**Moi :** Je sais et bien sûre que je suis impatiente ! Mais j'aurais aimé que ça tombe à un autre moment. _(marmonne)_ Et avec quelqu'un d'autre…

**Selena :** Tu n'as pas choisit alors on va faire avec. De toute façon tu seras trop occupée pour la voir plus de 5 minutes.

**Moi :** Ouais…

**Selena :** Ça ne va pas ?

**Moi :**_ (change de sujet)_ J'ai pensé aux alliances.

**Selena :** Vraiment ?

**Moi :** Oui. Viens voir.

Je sors mon portable et je cherche l'image que j'ai enregistré dessus. Je lui montre alors les bijoux ( . /c/e/cecilehadrien/photos_art/2008/06/cecilehadrien121339100412_ ) que j'ai validé. Si ça ne lui plait pas, j'en chercherais d'autre sans problème.

**Moi :** Alors ?

**Selena :** Tu as vraiment de bons goûts.

**Moi :** Je le sais déjà ça. T'as pas vu la femme que je vais épouser ? Bien sûr que j'ai des bons goûts !

**Selena :** _(rougit)_ Arrête ça.

**Moi :** Il va falloir t'y faire parce que je compte bien te le dire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Tu veux rougir jusqu'à ta mort ?

**Selena :** Ça te dérangerait ?

**Moi :** Non, tes rougissements sont adorables.

**Selena :** Affaire réglée donc.

**PDV Selena**

Mon téléphone vibre alors. Je le mets hors veille et je vois 2 messages, un d'Ashley et un de Camila. Je lis celui de Camila en premier.

****Camila :**** **Hey Selena ! Alors, comment va ta douche ?**

**Moi : En pleine forme ! Et la tienne ?**

****Camila :** Pareil ! Hâte qu'on se revoit pour en parler !**

**Moi : Je ne risque pas d'oublier ;)**

**Demi :** A qui tu parles ?

**Moi :** Camila.

**Demi :** Et donc ?

**Moi :** Tu sais, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eut envie d'expérimenter la douche d'une autre façon.

**Demi :** C'est fait pour toi mais pour elle ?

**Moi :** Aussi.

**Demi :** Donc Camren est de retour ?

**Moi :** Apparemment.

**Demi :** Génial ! Attends… Ton petit plan de hier soir c'était juste pour m'attirer sous la douche ?

**Moi :**_ (sourire)_ Exactement !

**Demi :** T'aurais put me demander au lieu de faire tout ce stratagème !

**Moi :** Non, ça aurait été moins marrant pour toi.

**Demi :** Donc tu t'es dit que non seulement tu allais me faire un remake de Fifty Shade Of Grey mais qu'en plus tu obtiendrais ce que tu veux ?

**Moi :** C'est ça.

**Demi :** Tu es très maligne en fait.

**Moi :** Je sais, merci.

**Demi :** Et sinon, quand est-ce qu'on travaille **mon** fantasme ?

**Moi :** Dès que tu auras fait fondre du chocolat.

**Demi :** J'y vais alors.

**Moi :** Attends ! Tu ne peux pas le faire maintenant !

**Demi :** Pourquoi ?

**Moi :** On n'a pas de chocolat.

**Demi :** Il est vrai ce mensonge ?

**Moi :** Ce n'est pas un mensonge. J'en achèterais demain.

**Demi :** Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

**Moi :** La flemme. Et pourquoi tu ne garderais pas ça pour la lune de miel ?

**Demi :** La lune de miel ? _(réfléchit)_ C'est une bonne idée. J'en prends note.

Je retourne sur mon téléphone pour regarder le message d'Ashley.

**Ashley : Sellyyyyyyyyy !**

**Moi : Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?**

**Ashley : Je reviens à L.A !**

**Moi : Quand ?**

**Ashley : Aujourd'hui. Je serais chez toi dans une heure.**

**Moi : Comme ça tu t'invites ?**

**Ashley : Il faut qu'on parle.**

**Moi : Pourquoi t'es sérieuse tout d'un coup ?**

**Ashley : Moi sérieuse ? Ahah, la blague ! Je ne suis pas sérieuse, je pense juste que c'est important de parler du fait que Mlle Gomez se retrouve fiancée ! :D**

**Moi : Ce n'est pas si important que ça.**

**Ashley : Si et je viens avec Shay.**

**Moi : Alors là ça m'intéresse ! Je veux savoir tout ce qu'il se passe entre vous !**

**Ashley : Deal ;)**

**Moi : **Ashley et Shay vont passer.

**Demi :** Quand ?

**Moi :** Dans une heure.

**Demi :** Ok. Je vais bosser un peu. J'ai une chanson que j'aimerais perfectionner avant la tournée.

**Moi :** Ça marche.

**Demi :** Préviens-moi quand elles sont là.

**Moi :** Promis.

Elle m'embrasse rapidement avant d'aller dans son studio. De mon côté, je prends mon ordi et je commence à écrire un peu. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus fait, il serait temps que je m'y remette ! Et bien sûr, j'écris pour Demi, qui d'autre.

_**« Je pense à toi tout le temps. Je pense à toi le matin, en marchant dans le froid et je fais exprès de marcher lentement pour pouvoir penser à toi plus longtemps. Je pense à toi le soir, quand tu me manques au milieu des fêtes pleines de gens qui ne sont pas toi, et je bois pour t'oublier mais c'est tout l'effet contraire. Je pense à toi quand je te vois et aussi quand je ne te vois pas. J'aimerais tant faire autre chose que penser à toi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Si tu connais un truc pour t'oublier, fais le moi savoir. Je viens de passer le pire week-end de ma vie. Jamais personne ne m'a manqué comme ça. Sans toi, ma vie est une salle d'attente. Qu'y a-t-il de plus affreux qu'une salle d'attente d'hôpital, avec son éclairage au néon et le linoléum par terre ? Est-ce humain de me faire ça ? En plus, dans ma salle d'attente, je suis seul, il n'y a pas d'autres blessés graves avec du sang qui coule pour me rassurer, ni de magasines sur une table basse pour me distraire, ni de distributeurs de tickets numérotés pour espérer que mon attente prendra fin. J'ai très mal au ventre et personne ne me soigne. Être amoureux c'est cela : un mal de ventre dont le seul remède, c'est toi. J'ignorais que ton prénom prendrait tant de place dans ma vie.**_

_**Si je ne t'avais pas près de moi, en ce moment, avec la certitude de passer ma vie avec toi, je serais encore plus mal. Même là, l'éternité avec toi ne me semble pas suffisante. J'ai peur de te perdre à chaque instant parce que je sais que je n'y survivrais pas. J'ai beau t'avoir déjà perdue, je sais que la souffrance sera de pire en pire. Mais je ne veux plus y penser. Alors aide-moi Demi, aide-moi à t'aimer comme tu le mérites et aide-moi à te rendre assez heureuse pour ne pas que tu cours dans les bras d'une autre. »**_

Je ne me suis pas rendue compte du temps qui était passé jusqu'à ce que j'entende la sonnette retentir. Je pose donc l'ordinateur sur la table basse et je vais ouvrir.

**Moi :** T'avais dit une heure.

**Ashley :** Apparemment j'ai menti.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Entrez.

**Ashley :** Au fait j'ai oublié un truc.

**Moi :** Quoi ?

**Ashley :** _(me saute dessus)_ Contente de te revoir pitite sœur !

**Moi :**_ (rire/la pousse)_ T'es dingue ma parole !

**Shay :** Et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant.

**Moi :** En plus tu ne peux pas vraiment l'aider à prendre en maturité vu que t'es pareille.

**Shay :** Parfois même pire.

**Moi :** C'est bien de l'admettre.

**Ashley :** Alors, elle est où ta fiancée ?

**Demi :** Juste là. Vous êtes en avance.

**Shay :** La faute à Ashley et à son manque de logique.

**Ashley :** Chut.

**Moi : **Vous êtes pas croyable.

**Demi :** Sûr. Je vais chercher des boissons et je vous rejoins.

**Ashley :** Ça marche. _(à moi)_ Et toi je veux les détails des détails et sans omettre un seul détail.

**Moi :** _(rire)_ Tu ne pouvais pas être plus clair.


End file.
